Seven Days In Paradise
by MahoganyMiss
Summary: First loves die hard? Even after two years? ( Charguel.)*FINAL CHAPTER UP!*
1. Chapter OneGood Mourning

Seven Days In Paradise.  
  
*** Reader's Note*** Hey! welcome to my second story "Seven Days In Paradise" I won't really tell you what happens here, because it'll be to easy to guess the plot, I'm just gonna give you minor details. The Harmony teens are now 22 years old, and all have very succsessful jobs. Charity Standish (Fashion Designer) lives with her cousin Jessica Bennet, and friend Simone Russel. Miguel Lopez-Fidzgerald (architect.) lives with his friends Jhon Hastings, Jhosh Moure and Marcus Brown. Kay Bennet close friend to Miguel and Charity is now married to Fox Crane, and they are both expecting their first child.As usual I don't own any of Passions characters blah, blah, blah. Enjoy! =)  
  
Chapter One- Good Mourning.  
  
It's been two years since they broke up, you'd kind of think two people who shared a love as great of theirs would at least be somewhat friends, or even civil with each other. That wasn't the case for Charity & Miguel it seemed like they could never get along sice their breakup. I mean it's understandable Miguel left Charity for me, that's good enough reason for Charity to hate Miguel, but Miguel? Anyhow this story begins on a day like any other Charity was on her way to getting to work at Harmoine, she's the top designer for that place. I love her work honestly, and Miguel he was also getting ready for work, he's Harmonies number one architect, I'm so proud of them. And as for me I'm married to the most wonderful man on earth,expecting my first child; Enough about me, let the day begin.  
  
" mourning Jess" Charity said cheerfully greating her roomate.  
  
" mourning Charity, how was your sleep?"  
  
" amazing."  
  
" that's good."  
  
" so what are you doing up so earlie?" Chairy questioned looking at her cousin.  
  
" oh I'm expecting a call from Reese, you know he's in Canada now?"  
  
" really?" Charity said as she shifted through the cabenettes.  
  
" yeah."  
  
" funny, I never knew that a scientist ment so much travel." she said as she sat down.  
  
" it is when your as good as a scientist as Reese."  
  
" don't you miss him."  
  
" every day,but it's what he loves to do; and I love him so..." Jessica trailed off.  
  
" I get it, I remember those feelings."  
  
" Miguel."  
  
" please don't mention his name, I don't want to ruin this great day on...him." she said practically disgusted.  
  
" Charity, it's been two years what's done is done, why don't you forgive him."  
  
" what for?"  
  
Jessica looked at her in dissaprouval. " you forgave Kay."  
  
" because she's my cousin, Jessica bloods thicker than water; and were good now, you see how close we are."  
  
" I do. But Miguel, he was your first love,and---"  
  
" first love's die hard," she laughed " what's that the three thousanth time you've told me that."  
  
" and I'll keep telling you that."  
  
" hey it's not like Miguel has been all that good to me." Charity declaired." and I think our love is officially dead, it's been for years."  
  
" well that's only because..." Jessica desperately searched for a comeback.  
  
" yeah Jessica, anyways I better get to work." she said getting up from the table, and heading towards the door.  
  
" what about your breakfast!?" Jessica screeched.  
  
" I'll pick up something!" Charity yelled fropm the door as she closed it.  
  
As you all can see Charity, was happy her and I became very close through the years; however she still hasn't braught her self to forgive and forget with Miguel; In a result of that came the feud between the two. I know everyone must be wondering what happend between us three, it's simple acctually, it goes back about five years when I was fixaded on the idea that Miguel was truly was in love with me. I came up with one of my many scheemes to get him ( which never worked) fortunately this one worked, and I managed to get Miguel away from Charity; but it wasn't for long Miguel quickly realized he was still in love with Charity but by the time he could tell her that the hurt in Charity's heart couldn't be replaced. After awhile Miguel tried to apoligize but all of his ideas were for naught Charity didn't want to hear it therefore the fued began. Miguel should still be getting ready for work.Hopefully.  
  
" Miguel!, wake up man your gonna be late!" Macus said peering into Miguel's room, seeing him fast asleep.  
  
" what?"  
  
" wake up!"  
  
"sh*t !" he exclaimed as he jumped out of bed, running quickly to his closet.  
  
" Mr. #1 architect can't even get himself up in the mourning and you know why?" Marcus questioned, making himselft comfy at the edge of Miguel's bed." because he hasn't let go of his immature ways...it's sad."  
  
" God! Marcus do we need to go through with this each and evry mourning?"  
  
" yes, yes we will."  
  
" fine okay? I'm up now you can leave."  
  
" just sad." Marcus trailed off as he left the room.  
  
(Ten Minutes later)  
  
" alright I'm leaving" Miguel said getting his keys out of the kitchen.  
  
" what happened to breakfast?" Marcus questioned from the kitchen table.  
  
" I don't know, I'll pick something up." he said as he closed the door.  
  
He ran down the walk way and jumped into his car, and rode off quickly. Unfortunately he got stuck in real bad traffic, I guess it was fate that you know who was right behind him.  
  
" Great traffic." Charity said angrilly, as she branched into the next lane. she looked around and guess who she saw looking back at her." boy this day just keeps getting better" she said as she rolled her eyes looking into the next direction.  
  
" well good mourning to you too!" Miguel said as he too turned his head. 


	2. Chapter two Lunch With Mrs Crane

Chapter Two- Lunch with Mrs. Crane.  
  
Now as I said Me and Charity have gotten very close through out the years, and every once in awhile we get toghether whenever one of us is on a break from our jobs ( I'm the creater of Harmonies top magazine " For Her." by the way.) we like to go to Mrs. Wong's Noodle Temple, it's a really great place acctually the food is increadible! let me get back on track.  
  
"hey!" Charity said as she greeted her cousin with a hug.  
  
" hi sweetheart!" Kay said as she smiled.  
  
" so hows the baby?"  
  
" it's doing well."  
  
" do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"  
  
" no, Dr Russel said it's too early to tell, but me and Fox don't really care about that, just as long as the babies healthy."  
  
" yeah."  
  
" yeah, so how's work?" Kay said as they both sat down at a table.  
  
"very trying as usual. It's like today I made the most beautiful dress, you know that black one I was telling you about..."  
  
"my favorite one?"  
  
" yeah that's the one, I sent it into the head retailer, and she tottally ruined it."  
  
" why?"  
  
" something about black being out, I wasn't really paying attention."  
  
" what a bit...witch black is so in." Kay said as Charity looked at her questionably" oh, can't swear in front of the baby." she said rubbing to her stomach as they both laughed.  
  
" anyways enough about my drama, hows things with 'For Her.' ?"  
  
"good but I have allot of things to do before I take maternity leave."  
  
" aww that must really suck."  
  
" it does; let's hope the magazine doesn't fall apart without me."  
  
" who's gonna replace you?"  
  
" I don't know."  
  
" humm."  
  
" I saw Miguel today." Kay said slyly.  
  
" and?"  
  
" I don't know, I guess that's all upto you."  
  
" forget it, I'm not doing anything involving him ever again."  
  
" why not, Miguel's is genuinly sorry for what happened."  
  
" so that doesn't take away what he did."  
  
" I know, but it's been two years."  
  
" look Kay me and Miguel are happy apart."  
  
" yeah, that's why the both of you are at each other's throats all the time."  
  
Charity didn't have anything to say.  
  
" look Charity im your cousin and I love you, so I'm gonna be honest with you."  
  
" honest with what?"  
  
"from where I'm sitting it looks like you're not happy, and you're still in love with Miguel---"  
  
"that's insane Kay!" Charity ineruppted deffensively.  
  
" no hear me out. You want to be with him still, you're just affraid."  
  
" what's there to be afraid of."  
  
" of him hurting you again."  
  
" well I have a solution for that, not even thinking about getting back with him."  
  
" but Charity..."  
  
" no! Kay it's over between him and me, it has been for years."  
  
" if you say so." Kay sighed.  
  
" so...what do you want it's my treat" Charity smiled as she looked at the menu.  
  
" umm let's try the sweet and sour pork."  
  
" sounds good."  
  
okay, so my first approach didn't work; but don't you worry, if you haven't forgotten I was the queen of schemes! 


	3. Chapter Three After a Long Day

Chapter Three- After a long Day.  
  
Charity stumbled to her car, after a long day at Harmoine. As she put her keys into the ignition, and began to drive away, she turned on the radio. To her favorite station HK97.  
  
" hey, hey, hey it's peaches..."  
  
" and cream, bringing you all the wicked joints as you drive home from work."  
  
" that's right, and remember we have our seven days in paradise contest going on right about now!, now if you win you will be spending...seven days,"  
  
" obviously." Peaches added.  
  
" with us, and some of the hottest musical artists in..." cream made a drum roll " In the beautiful island of Trinidad!"  
  
" the object of the contest will be discussed a little later. In the meantime let that merinate as you listen to our girl Mya with,(My Love Is Like Wo.)"  
  
" this is Cream..."  
  
" and Peaches!"  
  
**************  
  
Charity smilled , because that happened to be her favorite song. She turned it up as she began to sing in the most embaracing type of way.(you know the type.)  
  
' see baby I know you done had your share of girls but,  
  
I am more than confidant that you won't have to seacrh  
  
these street for affection...I got you. 1,2,3  
  
what kind of girl you like( I know my looks could be diseaving)  
  
tell me if am your type( my main goal is to please ya)  
  
what's on the schedual tonight( am I the reason you'll be treatin')  
  
hope ya have an appetite. baby will you come spend the night  
  
my love is like...wo  
  
my kiss is like...wo  
  
my touch is like...wo  
  
my sex is like...wo  
  
my ass is like...wo  
  
my body's like...wo  
  
and your kissing it so what you think of it.  
  
my love is like...wo  
  
my kiss is like...wo  
  
my touch is like...wo  
  
my sex is like...wo  
  
my ass is like...wo  
  
my body's like...wo  
  
and your kissing it so what you think of it.  
  
as Charity was on her way to the second verse she heard her cellphone ring, she searched her car for it.  
  
" hello?" Charity said.  
  
" oh hi!, you know I was just happily driving on my way home and you just wouldn't believe what I saw!?" Miguel said in an exaggerated tone.  
  
" wha? who is this?"Charity said" oh it's you" Charity said bitterly.  
  
" you want to know? okay! I saw this girl she was doing something, I don't personally she looked like she had a seager going in on or something, but apparently enough she was dancing, and!!!" Miguel exclaimed" sorry let me contain myself...and she was siging this song I don't remember."  
  
" oh,wow he knows how to use the phone" Charity said putting her finger on the end button.  
  
" hold on! I got the name it's...My Love Is Like...Wo." Miguel said as he began to laugh.  
  
" what?" Charity said eyes widening, too afraid to turn around to see who was in the next lane."how did you...?" Charity foolishly asked.  
  
" why don't you look in my direction...I want to see your beautiful face."  
  
" why me!" Charity whispered to herslef, as she slowly turned to Miguel's direction.  
  
" Hi!" he waved.  
  
Charity rolled her eyes, as she drove away. Miguel continued laughing for a few minutes, before leaving.  
  
" I hate him!" she said as she continued to drive; and Miguel continued to drive.  
  
( Moments later.)  
  
Simone was about to head upstairs as Charity stormed in.  
  
" hi charity!"  
  
" oh, hey Simone what's going on?"Charity said trying to cool down.  
  
" what's going on with me, the question is what is going with you" simone said searching her face." you almost look like..." she laughed a bit." no!"  
  
"can you tell." Charity said as she plopped into the couch.  
  
" what happened?" Simone said as she joined her  
  
" I really wouldn't like to talk about that." Charity said .  
  
" oh alright."  
  
"please change the subject."  
  
" you know you and Miguel..."  
  
" should start getting allong I know" Charity whinned." if you love me as a friend you'd change the subject. Please for the love of God." Charity said as she plopped her head into a pillow, while pounding her fists against the couch..  
  
" oh Charity" she said sympehteticlly patting her on the back.  
  
*************************************************  
  
obviously enough Miguel entered the appartment with one of the biggest grins on his face.  
  
" looky here!" Jhon said from the living room with Josh and Marcus inside." hey Marcus do you see the smile on our boy's face."  
  
" I most certainly do my friend, but you see I want to know how it got their."  
  
" Oh Miguel!" they all yelled toghether.  
  
" um hum" he said walking into the living room.  
  
" well your in a good mood, please share with your boy's" Josh said.  
  
" oh nothing, let's just say it was a very nice day" Miguel said coolly as he walked to his room.  
  
" has to be a girl" Jhon said as they all agreed.  
  
*************************************  
  
After awhile of pounding her fists against the couch, Charity finally retiered to her room; to to very much of the same thing, she was quicly interrupted by her phone.  
  
" hello?" Charity said in a slurry voice.  
  
" Hey Charity!, it's me Kay."  
  
" oh hi Kay what's going on?"  
  
" nothing much wating for Fox to come home, you?"  
  
" oh nothing" Charity said inocently as she continued to pond.  
  
" um hum, are Simone and Jess home"  
  
" nope, Jess is at school...and Simone left for her date with Jhon awhile ago."  
  
"good! anything planned for tonight?" she smiled as she asked.  
  
" umm, acctually no...why?"  
  
" well me and Fox are going out to dinner why don't you come."  
  
" I don't know, I don't want to be a third wheel."  
  
" no c'mon were just going to a burger joint, it'll be fun!"  
  
"oh, alright then." she said as she got up from her bed.  
  
" 8;30?"  
  
"okay"   
  
" alright see you there." As Kay hung up she dialed Miguel's phone number" hey Miguel, are you hungry?" Kay asked. "you are!" she smiled deviously.  
  
Hi! it's me again, I know I might be opening the gates of Hell by puttting these two in the same breathing space.But I'll risk it. 


	4. Chapter Four The Contest

Chapter Four- The Contest.  
  
It's all set Miguel and Charity are comming with us to get junk food.Let's just hope Fox is upto all of this, what am I saying? of couse he will.  
  
" honey I'm home!" Fox's said as he came in.  
  
" hey!" she said as she kissed him.  
  
" how was your day?"  
  
" it was good and yours?"  
  
"ahh, boring working at Crane idustries isn't as much fun as it looks; acctually it never really looked fun to begin with."  
  
" I see. Listen I didn't cook tonight were going out."  
  
" okay just us?"  
  
" no..." kay said as she quickly turned around.  
  
"Kay...who did you invite" he said almost knowing exactly who she did.  
  
" Charity & Miguel" she mumbeled.  
  
" humm sorry baby I didn't here you."  
  
Kay sighed a bit" I invited Charity and Miguel."  
  
" oh I must be hearing things because I just heard Charity and Miguel in the same sentence."  
  
Kay turned around to reaveal a guilty look.  
  
" Kay! why!?"  
  
" because, they deserve to be toghether."  
  
" yeah, that's why its world war three when ever they get toghether."  
  
" that's nothing."  
  
" right.Do they know about this?"  
  
"...no."  
  
"Kay!"  
  
" let's just see what happenes...please."  
  
" I don't want to" Fox whinned.  
  
" c'mon please" Kay said giving him a hug. " I promise you won't regret it." she winked." no matter what the turn out."  
  
" fine, but this is so the last time."  
  
" okay!" Kay said as she skipped upstairs.  
  
( At The Junkfood Hut.)  
  
Fox,Charity, and myself met at the junkfood hut, however Miguel was a bit late; but not too late, honestly I thought things would be a little hecktick at first, but then I thought you know Charity and Miguel would realize the simple fact that they can't live without eachother. Boy don't I know how to add fire to the flame.You'll see exactly what I mean.  
  
" hey!" Miguel said walking to the table." Charity."  
  
" Miguel" Charity answered.  
  
both Kay and Fox looked at each other in panic. " Kay I'm scared." Fox whispered. " Don't worry everything's gonna be okay." Kay said in reasurring voice.  
  
Miguel proceeded to sit next to Charity, as Charity proceeded to slide her seat away from him.Noticing this Miguel moved in closer, as he deviously smiled at her.  
  
" okay fine!" Charity said looking at him" I know you wanna say something about what happened before, so plese go ahead, I know you worked real hard all day on those disses."  
  
"oh!" kay and Fox said in unisen.  
  
"no not really, I just wan't to saw...My love is like...Wo."  
  
" just like you, I guess things haven't changed since we broke up...your still have the maturity of a sixth grader."  
  
" that was just uncalled for" Fox said, still observing.  
  
"oh, Charity you used to be such a sweetheart what happened?" Miguel said bitterly.  
  
" Miguel you used to be so smart...what happened?" Charity said equally bitter.  
  
" oh that was just mean." kay said.  
  
" funny, I never thought someone as 'dumb' as me, couldn't be the best architect in Harmony."  
  
" they were desprate."  
  
" ouch" Kay and Fox both said.  
  
" alright kids that's enough"Fox said uncomfortably" let's get something to eat.  
  
" you know what all of a sudden am not that hungry, I'm going home" Charity said as she walked off.  
  
" that's one thing we can agree on, I'm gone" Miguel said leaving.  
  
" just like old times" Fox said;While looking at Kay." I knew this was going to happen."  
  
" so did I. I just kind of hoped..."  
  
"I know honey."he said while comforting his wife. " if it makes you feel any better, I think they haven't gotten over each other either."  
  
" really?"  
  
"why else would they fight so much."  
  
" true."  
  
" of course, let's eat.'  
  
"okay."  
  
It didn't work, we all knew it wouldn't but hey! can't balme someone for trying. Even after two years I can't understand why they would hate eachother so much, it's a mystery to me, to everyone. I still remember them not being able to tear themselves away from eachother for a second, now they can't stay in the same place toghether for a second; it makes you think if a love like theirs could survive a break up, who's can. Anywhoo on a happier note, my craving was fofilled, and me and Fox began to head home.We walked into the parking lot, did some fooling around( if you catch my drift.) and got in the car and drove home, he turned on the radio; and that's where I heard it. My husbands a GENIOUS!!  
  
" hey, hey, hey, it's peaches..."  
  
" and cream, here with you tonight giving you some smooth groves, before you head to bed."  
  
" that's right; and to remind you of the seven days in paradise contest where you and someone else could go to the romantic island of Trinidad, and chill with us, and some of the hottest musical artists out there."  
  
" un huh, better sign up now registry is going very fast!"  
  
" Fox, baby..." Kay said slyly.  
  
" No!"  
  
" but, I didn't even ask you anything!"  
  
" but I know exactlly how you think, and the answer is no!"  
  
"why not!?" kay whinned  
  
" because, it only ends up in disaster and if Charity and Miguel want to resolve things they'll want to do it on their own, no help from you! you were their you saw the fights."  
  
" I know."  
  
" right."  
  
" but you don't get it Fox, Charity and Miguel are too proud to resolve things on their own.They need a push to bring them back toghether, and this is the perfect push."  
  
" but Kay..." Fox started.  
  
" look this is my cousin and my best friend, I know they fight like theirs no tomorow, but deep down inside they need each other."  
  
"what do you want me to do." Fox said as they caved.  
  
"we could, sign them up in the contest...I think we have to write letters, or something."  
  
" letters ?"  
  
" yeah."   
  
" scratch that,we won't win that way. I know 'Peaches' personally, I'll talk to her; see what she can do."  
  
" I love you."  
  
" yeah I know." Fox mummbeled driving into their driveway.  
  
" wait a minute you know Peaches personally, what do you mean by personal?" Kay questioned, as she and Fox got out of the car.  
  
"we...we wen't to church toghether." Fox said quickly heading inside.  
  
"oh." kay said " hold up wait, Fox you never go to church!" she said rushing after him.  
  
" hello, can I speak to...Destiny Willams please." Fox said " yeah it's me...thank you."  
  
Let's just hope this "Peaches" girl who ever she is, could do what she's supposed to do, without trying anything with MY husband. I'd hate to go teen terror on her. 


	5. Chapter Five What An Awful Surprise

Chapter Five- What An Awful Surprise.  
  
" Good morning everyone, this is Peaches,"  
  
" and Cream at 7;30 in the mourning hope your having a smashing Saturday, because today's the day we announce our winners for the seven days in paradise contest."  
  
" later today we'll privately call the lucky two, and tomorow they'll be annoced on air live in Trinidad!"  
  
" yes, so let's start they day off with two of the artist who will be in Trini with us singing this very song"  
  
" here's Beyonce Knowles featuring Sean Paul with (Baby Boy) on..."  
  
"HK97, with 'Peaches & Cream' "  
  
'certified quality the girl dem need cry everyday without apology.love dem the right way that's my policy. Sean Paul allong side Beyonce.  
  
Baby you stay on my mind fofill my fantasy, think about you all the time I see you in my dreams.  
  
Baby boy not a day goes by without my fantasy, I think about you all the time I see you in my dreams.'  
  
Right about now the boys, should be having their breakfast, or sleeping one of their favorite activities, let's see.  
  
" oh! you know how much I love 'Peaches and Cream' in the mourning. You know I went out with Cream." Marcus gloated.  
  
" yeah...whatever." they all mummbeled at the kitchen table.  
  
"so we all heard about what happened last night." Josh said.  
  
"really what happened?" Miguel said in a naive tone.  
  
" you and Charity, and one of your famous fueds." Jhon specified.  
  
" I heard she dissed you real bad." Marcus added.  
  
" no, she didn't." Miguel said diffensively.  
  
" oh really in her words' just like you, I guess things haven't changed since we broke up...your still have the miturity of a sixth grader.' " Marcus quoted  
  
" damn! it still stings" Jhon said as they all laughed.  
  
" I really don't know what that girl's problem."Miguel said.  
  
" Miguel you cheated." Jhon said in all seriousness.  
  
" and I apologized"  
  
" yeah but did you mean it?"Marcus asked.  
  
Miguel remained silent.  
  
" yeah that's what we thought."Josh said. "maybe Charity was right about that whole immaturity thing."  
  
"see that's what I keep telling him" Marcus, giving Miguel a look of dissaproval.  
  
"whatever, it's been two years. were done, that's the important thing."  
  
" I really don't think it is." John said.  
  
Just when Miguel was about to answer Jhon, the phone rang.  
  
"I'll get it." Marcus said as he got up from the kitchen table."hello?" he said" oh hi Peaches what's going on...how's, how's Cream?" Marcus said as he looked at the guys " she want's me to stop calling huh." all the guys began to laugh. " no, no. it's alright."Marcus said giving the guys a dirty look. " you want to speak to who? oh alright?" he said awkwardly." Miguel, Peaches want's to speak to you?"  
  
" oooh" they all said.  
  
"hello?"  
  
" hi, it's Peaches from 'Peaches & Cream' on HK97."  
  
" yeah."  
  
"I'm calling to congradulate you; you've won, the seven days in paradise contest."  
  
" really?"  
  
" um hum.you know what's it's about I hope."  
  
" yeah."  
  
" great, so the deal is that your ready and all packed by 9;30 tonight."  
  
" okay."  
  
" but theirs a twist, you'll be spending; your seven days with a mystery roomate."  
  
" really, could I be as lucky to say that it's you?" Miguel flirted.  
  
" oh no!" Peaches giggeled." we have a flirt, anyways satying on subject you'll be meeting your mystery roomate at the heavenly hights resort in Trinidad."  
  
" great."Miguel smiled" thanks."  
  
" no problem, you have a nice day now, and remember 9;30."  
  
" okay; you too." Miguel said as he hung up the phone.  
  
" so what were you talking about?" Marcus questioned defensively.  
  
" how I'm going to Trinidad for seven days!"Miguel gloated."and there's more I get a roomate."  
  
" oh yeah, what if it's a guy?" Jhon said.  
  
" yeah right." Miguel said.  
  
" yeah ,what if it's a cross dresser looking for some loving" Marcus said  
  
" then I'll be heading right back home" Miguel said.  
  
"lucky bastard." Josh started.  
  
" you know it." Miguel smiled."maybe i'll get you something ,"  
  
" you nevr do!" Josh.  
  
" I know." Miguel said as they all laughed.  
  
**********************************  
  
(Charity's Room)  
  
"Charity the phone!" Jessica yelled from downstairs.  
  
" okay." Charity said half asleep as she rose from her bed to pick up the phone.  
  
" Hey Charity, this is cream from Peaches and Cream on Hk97."  
  
"oh hey!" Charity said cheerfully" I really love your show."  
  
" thanks girl, anyways. I just want you to know that you've won the seven days in paradise contest!"  
  
Charity got up from her bed quickly" what!?"  
  
" your going to chill in Trinidad with me and Peaches for seven days"  
  
Charity squealed as she ran downstairs to where Jessica was.  
  
" hello?" Cream said, as the phone hit Charity's bedroom floor.  
  
" Jessica, you won't believe what just happened."  
  
" I would I was...ivesdropping." Jessica grabbed Charity and they both jumped and squealed toghether.  
  
" Charity?" Cream said still on the line."are...are you there?"  
  
" oh!, sorry ."she said as she took the phone from Jessica.  
  
" no problem girl" Cream giggled " yeah so your flight will be at 9;00 tonight."  
  
"tonight" Charity said with disbelief.  
  
" correct, and there's a twist; you be spending your seven days with a mystery roomate."  
  
" roomate"  
  
" um hum, 9;00 and roomate got it!"  
  
" yeah, thanks."  
  
" no problem see you there."  
  
"alright." Charity said as she hung up the phone.  
  
" your leaving tonight" Jessica said.  
  
" yup."  
  
" you better go and get packed."  
  
" yup." Charity said as she walked back upstairs.  
  
Like I said before my husband is a genious! did you notice the way he had Charity and Miguel's flights arive at seperate times, pure genious.The day went fast and 9;00 came very fast; and of course Charity called me to talk about the obvious good news, and she should be driving to that airport right now.  
  
"I wonder who your roomate's gonna be." Jessica said  
  
" I really don't know."  
  
" oh my God imagine if it was Miguel!"  
  
" no I wouldn't like to imagine that isntead of it being seven days in paradise, it would be seven days in Hell!"  
  
" oh come on it wouldn't be that bad, I mean at least he wouldn't be that terrible to look at."  
  
" Jess!"  
  
" hey the man's sexy, single..and succsessful"  
  
" single, what your not; and Miguel not that hot."  
  
" ha! that wasn't what you were saying when you were with him." Jessica said as she looked at Charity.  
  
" yeah but that's different, look Jessica we've been talking about him all week; can we please talk about someone else."  
  
" fine."  
  
" did Reese call you, how Canada?"  
  
"yeah, he did. He seems to like it down their pretty well." Jessica said a bit bitter.  
  
" is that a problem for you?" Charity said noticing Jessica's anger.  
  
" yes!...no it's just hard being away from him I guess."  
  
" oh." Charity said in a worried tone.  
  
"hey, it's no problem. I want you to enjoy your time in Trinidad." Jessica said as she pulled into the airport.As they both got out of the car.  
  
" thanks honey, I hope when I get back; everything's alright with you and Reese."  
  
" and I hope, you enjoy Miguel once your their."  
  
" Miguel and enjoy, those are two word I'll never use in a sentence."  
  
" okay."  
  
" Bye Jess."  
  
" Bye Charity." Charity said as she hulled herstuff. ' here I go' she said to herself.  
  
( A while later at The airport)  
  
" make a killing down in Trini man" Marcus said as he helped, as Miguel got his stuff out of the car.  
  
" I'll try."  
  
" right."   
  
"later man."  
  
" alright, later."  
  
Of they go. Two arch enemies are off to spend seven days in one of th emost beutiful places on earth, they should thank me for the good I've done for them, maybe when they get back they'll be dating, or even better get married! then me and Fox and Charity and Miguel could do married people things togheter, oh the endless possibilities; anyways back to them, unfortunately this will be the last time you hear from me, can't narrate if the people I'm narrating about are miles away can't I. Toodels.  
  
***Note To Reader*** Thanks for all them wicked reviews! I really appritiate them! =) 


	6. Chapter Six The First Night

Chapter Six- The First Night.  
  
The flight wasn't that long, alright fine it was hours and hours but luckilly for you throuhg the magic of story telling, will just bypass that.Charity was the first to arrive at the airport.  
  
" hello, and welcome to Heavenly Hights" the desk clerk said cheerfully.  
  
" hi.I'm registered under Hk97" Charity said.  
  
" of course, here's the key."  
  
" thank you."  
  
" your very welcome miss, now you go and have a nice night." chair clerk.  
  
" I'll most certaintly try." Charity said as she got on the elivator to reach her room.When she got to her room suite 22 she hesitated before she turned the key, thinking the mystery roomate would be there.  
  
" hello?" Charity said into the empty suite, she let out a faint sigh of releif realizing she was the first one here.She searched the very beautiful suite and noticed their was only one bed." oh boy" she said a bit nervously searching for the other bed.There wasn't one.Charity desided to go downstairs, and ask about it. She placed her stuff down on the floor and headed toward the elevator.  
  
(Down at the fron office)  
  
Miguel just got into Heavenly Hights.  
  
"hello, and welcome to Heavenly Hights" The desk clerk said Cheerfully.  
  
" hey,I'm registered under Hk97."  
  
" oh fabulous...Mr Lopez-Fidzgerald?" the clerk questioned.  
  
" yeah."  
  
" your roomate just arrive awhile ago." he said handing Miguel a key.  
  
"really," Miguel smiled.  
  
" um hum"  
  
" is it a guy or a girl?" Miguel questioned with all seriousness.  
  
" girl."  
  
"very nice, very nice; thank you."  
  
" your very welcome ,now you go and have a nice night."   
  
" I plan to." Miguel said heading to the elivator.Just about the same time Charity got out of the elivator, and she saw someone familiar, she taped him on the back.  
  
"what are you doing here?" Charity questioned.  
  
" what are you doing here?" Miguel questioned.  
  
"answer my question."  
  
" answer my question"  
  
"okay fine, I'm here because I won the Seven days..." Charity started.  
  
" In Paradise contest, me too" Miguel finished.  
  
" and your my ..."  
  
" roomate, surprise!!" Miguel said.  
  
" no, this must be a mistake" she said stressfully " c'mon on" she said as she draged Miguel to the front office.  
  
" oh I see you two found each other." the clerk said.  
  
" no, you see their has to be a mistake he can't be my roomate, would you check for me?"  
  
" of course" the clerk said as he searched the computer" is your name Charity Standish?" the clerk said looking up at her.  
  
" yes it is."  
  
" then this gentleman is your roomate." the clerk said, as Charity looked back on a very smug Miguel.  
  
" isn't their another room?" Charity said desperately.  
  
" 'fraid not July is big for tourism in Trinidad.you can try every resort we have here it'll be packed."  
  
"great!" Charity said sarcasticlly." okay" Charity said trying to calm herself " did you know there's only one bed in our suite? please...please tell me you can do something about that?"  
  
" I'm real sorry there's absolutely nothing I can do."  
  
" alright, thanks anyways." Charity smiled.  
  
" you two have a nice night"  
  
" that's not likely to happen." Miguel said; leaving the clerk with a worried look. as the two headed upstairs.   
  
"and they looked like such a sweet couple." The clerk said to himself as he wen't back to work.  
  
For the first few moments in the hotel room, Miguel and Charity sat in opposite places of the suite, just giving each other dirty looks.  
  
"I'm going to sleep on the couch." Charity declared.  
  
" Oh c'mon Charity, what's wrong affraid I won't be a good boy." Charity rolled her eyes." it's a big bed, we can share, I'll be on my best behavior I promise."  
  
" for you, I don't think that's even possible."  
  
" aww what's the matter all these years of no fun got you bitter."  
  
" got to hell."  
  
"honey! I'm already their." with that Charity stromed off, and slammed the door behind her.She took her cellphone out of her purse.  
  
" hello?" Jessica answered.  
  
" your a jinx you know that?"  
  
" what? Charity?"  
  
" you know who this is." charity said.  
  
"what's the matter with you Charity?" Jessica said. " oh, is he..?" Jessica started.  
  
" what are the odd's huh?"  
  
" oh honey! well look at it this way, at least maybe you'll have some fun!"  
  
" define fun?" Charity questioned.  
  
"you know FUN." Jessica said slyly.  
  
"Jess NO!"  
  
" wouldn't you like to take advantage of the oh so...satisfying sittuation you're in"  
  
"no, not if it's with him."  
  
" look" Jessica said with a sigh "Charity your going to spent seven days with this man right?"  
  
" right."  
  
" don't you think you should spend it on a good foot."  
  
" but..." Charity started.  
  
" but nothing, this fued between the two of you has been going on for too long! maybe, hopefully;these seven days will calm the both of you."Jessica said with all seriousness" have fun sweetie; if not for yourself. For me, I know I would" jessica giggled.  
  
" I'll give it a try."  
  
" good"  
  
" thanks Jess."  
  
" anytime baby."  
  
" bye."  
  
"alright later."  
  
Charity reluctantly walked back to their suite .  
  
" look she's back for more."  
  
Charity just ignored him, and went back to her seperate place in the suite. Trying to stop herself from tearing Miguel limb from limb.  
  
" My love is like..." miguel started.  
  
" unless you wan't to spend the night outside, I'd be very quiet if I were you." Charity said right before he started.  
  
" like you'd be able to do that." he mummbeled.  
  
" don't test me on that." she said shooting him a look.  
  
" okay" Miguel said under his breath.  
  
Charity sighed as she burried her head in her hands." why me!" charity said.  
  
" hey drama queen! it's not a picnic for me either you know."  
  
" I should of stayed home."  
  
" your right you should of."  
  
" do you ever shut up!?"  
  
" not when I'm with someone as lovely as you!" Miguel said sarcasticly.  
  
"urgh!" charity exclaimed." your loving this aren't you"  
  
" every single moment." Miguel deviously smiled.  
  
" obviously."  
  
"and the best part is, it's gonna be like this for seven days! "  
  
" I hate you, I hate you soo much."  
  
" aw how sweet I hate you too!"  
  
Charity couldn't stand speaking to Miguel anymore, so she found the radio and she turned it on.Maybe that wasn't the best choice.  
  
' see baby I know you done had your share of girls but,  
  
I am more than confidant that you won't have to seacrh  
  
these street for affection...I got you. 1,2,3  
  
Miguel began to laugh.Charity quickly turned the radio off, and marched to the couch to go to bed. ' this must be what hell is like' she thought to herself. 


	7. Day One

Day One.  
  
Charity was running allong the beach side, early one mourning on her own.Just then she heard a voice call for her.  
  
" Charity" the deep voice called.  
  
she looked around and saw no one, so she kept running.  
  
" Charity " the voice called again.  
  
Charity turned around their still wasn't anyone their." who' is it?" she said. No one answered she turned around she to find Miguel infront of her, she jumped at first because he starteled her." what is this your new thing following me!?" she exclaimed . Miguel kind of looked at her awkwardly.  
  
" what she asked?" he remained silent." okay, what do you want?"  
  
" you" he answered.  
  
" excuse me!?" Charity said. Miguel started to move closer to her, as she moved farther away from him.  
  
"Charity, I still love you. I've never stoped." Miguel admitted.Charity stopped." I need you."   
  
"I need you too" Charity caved, as she walked closer to him. Miguel gently touched her cheek as he kissed her passiontely.  
  
Just then the door slammed in the hotel room, and awoke charity from her dream; or in her opinion nightmare.She looked around and Miguel was nowhere in sight, she then let out a sigh of relief; and rose from the couch and went to the bathroom, and decided to take a shower.  
  
" anyone here?" Miguel asked as he came back in.' I guess not.' he said noticing Charity wasn't around. He walked to the bathroom door and opened it.  
  
Charity screamed.  
  
"oops sorry!" Miguel said blankly as he smiled, and quickly closed the door.  
  
Charity quickly got out." what the hell is your problem?" she said practiclly soaked.  
  
" I said I was sorry didn't I?" he said, trying not to smile.  
  
" whatever" she said as she stomped back into the bathroom.  
  
" Hey we have that thing with 'Peaches & Cream' so you better hurry up." he said as she slammed the bathroom door.  
  
(Moments Later; On The Beach.)  
  
" Hey, Hey Hey everyone it's Peaches,"  
  
" and Cream, comming at you on location from Trinidad!"  
  
" where here with the winner's of our Seven Days contest."  
  
" yeah righ here we have my girl Charity Standish."  
  
" hey!" Charity said.  
  
" and my boy Miguel Lopez-Fidzgerald."  
  
" what's going on" Miguel said.  
  
" ooh, his voice is soo sexy!" Cream exclaimed  
  
" slow your roll Ice Cream for Charity starts to box you."  
  
"no it's alright go right ahead" Charity said.  
  
" what you two aren't going out?" Cream questioned.  
  
" no were ex's" Miguel added.  
  
" oh" Peaches said uncomfortably " well maybe seven days here will change that"  
  
" I doubt that" they both said, giving each other dirty looks.  
  
" oh...okay let's have some sexual healing with Marving gaye."  
  
" please!." she said nervously" I mean on Hk97 with peaches.."  
  
" and Cream" she said equally nervous." what are we gonna do!?" she whispered.  
  
" I don't know." Peaches whispered back. " we don't need them anymore do we?"  
  
" umm, no we introduced them that should be enough."  
  
"fabulous" she looked at the two." alright our segment is done, thank you both."  
  
" no problem" they both said as they walked off the stage and disapeared to seperate places on the beach.  
  
" that girl doesn't know what she's missing, Miguel is fine!" Cream exclaimed.  
  
" I don't know, Fox said he cheated on her."  
  
" oh, never mind then." Creame said in a different tone.As Peaches laughed.  
  
" girl were comming back on."  
  
" alright."  
  
"hey, hey,hey..."  
  
Surprise! I heard what happened on Hk97, okay maybe their on a little rough edges right now but I'm confident; I wonder if they both figured out that it was me and Fox who tricked them! hopefully not yet.I promise this is the last time I narrate for the seven days.  
  
Charity walked along the beach side, the sound of the waves crashing onto the sand calmed her.Finally she was happy; she didn't have Miguel annoying her at every minute like before. 'maybe this isn't going to be so bad' she thought as she sat on the sand.  
  
{"Charity, I still love you. I've never stoped." Miguel admitted.Charity stopped." I need you." }  
  
Charity shook the dream out of her mind.' not him never again' she thought to herself.  
  
" Is anyone sitting here" a voice asked.  
  
" why would they be?" Charity said bitterly thinking it was Miguel, looking at the expresion on the man's face. " sorry, go right ahead." she smiled.  
  
"thanks" he said." your Charity from Hk97 right?"  
  
" yeah, that's me.and you are...?" she trailed  
  
" oh my names Anthony"  
  
" well nice to meet you...Anthony."she shook his hand.  
  
" not as nice as it is to meet you." she laughed.  
  
" so are you on vacation?"  
  
" yeah,me and some friends came for the concert."  
  
" oh, cool."  
  
" you're here with your ex?"  
  
" yup."  
  
"how did that..." he started.  
  
" it's just bad luck I guess."  
  
" how come he's not with you."  
  
" long story."  
  
" I've got the time."  
  
"well..." Charity started.  
  
" go ahead, who am I gonna tell."  
  
" alright, we used to be in a very intense relationship toghether, but then he..." she paused" we broke up; and now we really can't stand eachother."  
  
" oh."  
  
"yeah." charity said with a faint smile." look at the time, I really don't want to get lost; I know my ex won't bother looking for me."  
  
" right, can I walk you home?"  
  
" sure" she said as they walked back to the resort.  
  
(Moments Later)  
  
" thanks for walking me home." Charity said.  
  
" my pleasure."  
  
" goodnight."  
  
"night."  
  
Charity walked in and noticed that Miguel wasn't there.Happy about this she settled herself in the couch and fell fast asleep. Just as Charity fell asleep, Miguel walked in.  
  
"they always look so cute when they sleep" Miguel said as he watched her for awhile. 


	8. Day Two

Day Two.  
  
The sound of the shower running quickly woke Miguel up, he smiled, and drifted back asleep.  
  
" Miguel..." a soft voice called.  
  
"what!" he said half asleep.  
  
"Miguel.." the voice called again.  
  
" humm?" he said as he got up, and saw Charity sitting beside him.  
  
" look Charity it's too early;I'm not in the mood to fight you right now" he said as fell back into bed.  
  
"fight?" she said awkwardly.  
  
" yeah, what we've been doing for the past two years remember?"  
  
" oh, I don't wanna fight" Charity said as she got on top of Miguel.  
  
" what have you been smoking Charity!?" he said suprised of Charity's actions.  
  
"I'm still in love with you Miguel."  
  
" really"  
  
" really, really." she said as she kissed him.  
  
" I'm still in love with you." Miguel caved.  
  
" good," Charity said as she continued to kiss Miguel.  
  
" wait, are you sure about this?" he said as he got Charity off of him.  
  
"um hum" she said as pinned Miguel back down, as she kissed him passionately.  
  
" I'm having breakfast with Anthony." Charity said.  
  
" what?" Miguel said, waking up.  
  
" buh bye!" she said as she slammed the door.  
  
Miguel woke compleatly from his dream." damn!" he said as he stumbeled to the bathroom.  
  
Charity couldn't wait to see Anthony again, she hapilly walked to the lobby.  
  
" good mourning" she cheerfully said to the desk clerk.  
  
" good mourning mame" the cleark said equally cheerful.  
  
"hey Charity!" Anthony said sneeking up behind her.  
  
" oh hi." Charity smiled.  
  
"how was your, sleep"  
  
" oh it was good!" Charity laughed" yours?"  
  
" good."  
  
" that's great." they had an awkward silence.  
  
" yeah, let's go."  
  
" sure." Charity said as they left.  
  
Back in the suite Miguel was trying to come to terms with the dream he just had.  
  
" I hate her" he reminded himself as he paced around th resort suite.  
  
Meanwhile Charity and Anthony, were having a pleasant conversation.  
  
" so Anthony, where are you from?"  
  
" Boston."  
  
" really, I used to live there"  
  
" cool, where you from, now I mean"  
  
" Harmony."  
  
" I heard it's a nice place."  
  
" it is."  
  
" you know you never told e why you and your ex broke up?"  
  
" he cheated on me; and then he left...me"  
  
" really."  
  
"yup" Charity said a bit upset.  
  
"he must be an idiot."  
  
"oh , he is; he really is."  
  
Miguel finally got out of the suite to prove to himself that the dream he had would never come true; he founsd the nearest bar; and sat.  
  
" Isn't it a little too earlie for drinking?" a woman said.  
  
Miguel turned around, to see it was. " hey aren't you..." Miguel started.  
  
" that girl from Destiny's Child, yup." Beyonce said as she joined him." so what's your name?"  
  
" Miguel."  
  
" oh. so why are you hear all by your lonesome?"  
  
" just trying to prove something I guess."  
  
"really, wanna share?"  
  
" I will, over..." Miguel started.  
  
" breakfast."  
  
" sure"  
  
" I'd love too, let's jet."  
  
"alright."  
  
Night quickly came as Charity and Miguel enjoyed there dates.  
  
" I really had fun tonight Anthony." Charity said as they stood infront of the hotel.  
  
" me too." Anthony said as he moved in to kiss her.  
  
" you know, I'm real tiered. I'm gonna go to bed." Charity said hurridly heading inside.  
  
" wait!" Anthony said stopping her " I really want to see you again."  
  
" really...well me too." she said awkwardly.  
  
"do you want to go out tomorow?"  
  
" ah sure! goodnight" Charity rushed.  
  
" goodnight."  
  
( In Hotel Suite)  
  
Charity sneaked into the room.  
  
" well, you're comming in late. where you been?" Miguel questioned.  
  
" none of your business Miguel." Charity sighed as she went to the bathroom.  
  
" if I didn't know better I'd think you were on a date." he said as he leaned against the bathrrom door.  
  
" and what if I was? " Charity questioned standing right infront of him; looking him straight in the eye.  
  
" well... I wouldn't really care." trying to avoid looking her in the eyes.  
  
" I knew you wouldn't" Charity said as she walked back into the bathroom.  
  
" I wouldn't care one bit." Miguel said ,as he went to bed.  
  
***Note To Reader*** Three new Chapters to Our Story are up! 


	9. Day Three

Day Three.  
  
" hey it's Peaches and Cream at 8:00 on the dot, giving you the best of the oldies as you wake up were still in lovely Trini, chillin with Miguel and Charity, about to watch this slamming concert tonight, anyways enough about that lets listen to some New Edition with ( If it isn't love.) that was the jam remember cream!"  
  
" aww yeah, if it isn't love why does it hurt so bad why does he stay on my mind...if it isn't love why do I feel this way why..." she sang  
  
" alright girl let's get to the song!"  
  
" okay ( if it isn't love) on Hk97"  
  
' I don't love her, I tried to tell myself.  
  
but you can see it in my eyes, can't deny can't be with no one else,  
  
the truth is in the tears I cry.  
  
But If it isn't love why do I feel this way?  
  
why does she stay on my mind?  
  
And if it isn't love why does it hurt so bad?  
  
make me feel so sad inside?   
  
If it isn't love?  
  
I told her I'd never fall in love but now I know better.'  
  
" Miguel! could you turn it down some people are trying to sleep!" Charity moaned from the couch.  
  
" no!"  
  
" please" Charity said as sincere as she could muster  
  
" fine" he caved as he turned the radio off.  
  
" thank you" she said as she went back to sleep. Just then Charity cell phone rang, she rummaged through her purse half asleep to get it. "hello?"   
  
" hey, it's Anthony."  
  
" oh hi! what's up?"  
  
" nothing, I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to dinner with me tonight?"  
  
" umm sure."  
  
" 9;30?"  
  
" yeah."  
  
" alright see you there."  
  
" k." Charity said as she hung up the phone; and went back to sleep.  
  
And that was how the day went for the two, Miguel left to do some thinking and Charity kept on sleeping, she woke up in the middel of the day to find Miguel gone. She went to the bathroom.  
  
' your gonna go on this date and your gonna forget compleatly about him you hate him remember?' she reassured herself as she looked in the mirror.  
  
Meanwhile Miguel was walking along the beachside in deep thought.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
" I want to see other people." Miguel said.  
  
" what are you talking about?" Charity questioned, suprised of Miguel's statement.  
  
" allot of things have changed between us, were growing apart, and I'm in love with someone else."  
  
" what?" Charity said as tears started to form in her eyes." for how long?" she asked seriously stopping all her tears.  
  
" for three months."  
  
"who is she?" she said trying to clam herself down.  
  
" kay."  
  
" you bastard!" she screamed as she slapped him.  
  
" look Charity, I know this is hard to hear..."  
  
" hard to hear!" she raised her voice. " hard to hear your cheating on me with my cousina and all you could say is it's hard to hear." she tried to calm herslef down." I hate you. I hate her! I never want to see you again!" she screamed as she left him.  
  
Few days later.  
  
" so how are things with you and Kay?" Marcus asked.  
  
" not so good."  
  
" what happened did you have another fight?"  
  
" no." Miguel said blankly.  
  
" then what's wrong?"  
  
" I'm not in love with her anymore."  
  
" what!?"  
  
" we were on a date a few days ago, and all of a sudden we got into a huge fight."  
  
" and know you don't love her anymore because of a fight?"  
  
" no. I got home, and thought about why I loved Kay... and I couldn't come up with anything."  
  
" nothing. I mean you must of you left Charity for her."  
  
" I know. I've made a big mistake."  
  
" you have."  
  
The next Day.  
  
" Charity we have to talk."Miguel said standing at Charity's door.  
  
" no I think we don't you've said enough." Charity said about to close.  
  
"wait. I was wrong, I should of never cheated."  
  
" what's done is done" Charity said coldly.  
  
"so I guess there's no chance for us?" he asked foolishly.  
  
Charity looked at him as if he were speaking another language." your really don't get it don't you, you make a compleate idiot out of me and expect me to take you back like nothing ever happened.NO! Miguel there'll never be a chance for us ever." she specified as she slameed the door in Miguel's face.  
  
***End Of Flashback***  
  
The day went by, and night came and Miguel was still at the beach, in thought.  
  
" I've been looking for you everywhere?" Beyonce said as she approached him.He didn't asnwer her" C'mon your gonna miss me preform" she said as she got him up.  
  
( At The Hotel Suite.)  
  
Their was a knock on the door.  
  
" that must be him" Charity said as she got out of the bathroom." Just a minute" she said, as she rushed to the door to open it.  
  
" hey" Anthony said as she opened the door  
  
" hi" she smiled." you know I was kind of surprised I thought you came here for the concert?"  
  
" that's before I met you" Anthony flirted.  
  
" very slick" she commented.  
  
" I know" he smiled.  
  
" let's go"  
  
" let's" he said, as they left arm in arm.  
  
(At The Concert)  
  
'...really appritiate you loving me, after all that we've been through,  
  
really appritiate you loving me all the time.  
  
  
  
Got some body she is a beauty, really special really and truly,  
  
take good care of me, like it's her duty  
  
want you right by my side night and day.  
  
No letting go, no holding back  
  
because you are my lady  
  
when I'm with you it's all of that  
  
girl I'm so glad we made it.  
  
No letting go, no holding back( no ooh yeah.) '  
  
" Trinidad!" he said as he left the stage.  
  
" hey it's peaches! did y'all like that!" she waited for the crowd to respond.  
  
" please give it up for Wayne Wonder with No Letting go." Cream said.  
  
"...because you are my lady." Peach sang.  
  
" you know!, anyways Peach girl I don't think their ready for the next artist."  
  
" I honestly don't think they are Cream"  
  
" are y'all ready?" she said hearing a big uproar from the crowd.  
  
" alright, here's one part of the platnum group called Destiny's Child, please welcome to our stage Beyonce Knowles; preforming Crazy In Love & Baby Boy.."  
  
" Everybody say crazy!" she said as she enetered the stage" everybody say crazy.y'all ready."  
  
' alright...uh oh, uh oh, uh oh oh na na.  
  
uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no.  
  
uh oh, uh oh, uh oh oh na na.  
  
History in the making, so crazy right now part II.  
  
okay, I like to stare eyes, I touch on you more more every time  
  
when you leave I'm begging you not to go,  
  
call your name two, three times in a row.  
  
Such a funny thing for me to try and explain,  
  
how I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame,  
  
yeah, yeah cause I just can't understand just how your love   
  
can do what no one else can!  
  
got me looking so crazy right now your love got me looking so crazy right now,  
  
got me looking so crazy right now your kiss got me looking so crazy right now  
  
kind of hoping you paige me right now, your touch got me looking so crazy right now  
  
your kiss got me hopin you'd save me right now!.  
  
lookin so crazy in love got me looking got me lookin so crazy in love.  
  
okay check it, got me looking so crazy my baby,  
  
I'm not my self lately I'm foolish I don't do this I've been playin myself  
  
baby I don't care, cause your loves got the best of me  
  
baby your making a fool of me got me sprung and I don't care who see's   
  
cause baby you've got me(got me so crazy right now.)'  
  
Through out Beyonce's preformance she was trying her hardest to get Miguel's attention, it wasn't working he wasn't even into it.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"Miguel! c'mon, I want to see" whinned a blindfolded Charity.  
  
" just hold on a minute I'm almost finished!" he smiled.  
  
" okay how about now!?" she questioned cutely for the tenth time.  
  
" alright you can open them up" she said as Charity ripped of her blindfold, to see something written in the snow." Miguel!" she exclaimed as she hugged him.  
  
" well it's true."  
  
"I love you too!" she smiled as she kissed him.  
  
***************************  
  
( At The Restaurant)  
  
Charity was a little bit more distant on her date with Anthony.  
  
" so Charity, I'm real happy I get to see you again."  
  
" humm? what? oh me too!" she smiled nervously.  
  
" funny it doesn't feel like it, what are you thinking about."  
  
" umm nothing, nothing." she said." don't worry, I'll stop I promise" she smiled.  
  
" good" he smiled.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
" I don't know why your going through all this trouble Miguel; I'm not going to win prom qeen."  
  
" what!?"  
  
" it's true, tons I could name a thousand other girls that be better than me."  
  
"I don't agree."  
  
"well of course you wouldn't."  
  
" Charity, do you know how many other guys are looking at you everyday?" Miguel questioned.  
  
" Miguel let's be honest here."  
  
" why wouldn't I be, baby your the most beautiful woman in the world to me.Obviously I'm not the only one to notice that."  
  
********************************  
  
" so, what would you two like to order." the waiter said .  
  
" umm you know what I'll be having nothing." Charity said as she got up.  
  
" what? Charity where you going?" Anthony questioned.  
  
"you know what your right!" she smiled nervously  
  
" about what?"  
  
" I do have something on my mind, and I have to sort things out I'm sorry," she said blankly as she left" I'm real sorry" she trailed on.  
  
" third girl this week Tony" the waiter said.  
  
" damn those ex's!" he exclaimed.  
  
(At The Beach)  
  
" what's the matter with you!" beyonce exclaimed, as she caught up to Miguel.  
  
" nothing, I swear."  
  
" it didn't look like that, you weren't even paying attention to me."  
  
" well you know, everything isn't always about you Beyonce, I mean God"  
  
" what!?" she said high in attitude.  
  
" I'm just saying , this isn't Destiny's Child, and I'm sure as hell not Michelle and Kelly okay?"  
  
" I know this punk didn't just say that." she said flairing her hands in the air.  
  
" I sure did!" Miguel said mimeking her.  
  
" okay you know what forget you!" she said storming off " trying to say it ain't all about me he's about to know, it sure is all about me and I Beyonce Knowles I don't need him, he aint so fine...sh*t!" she trailed as she stormed away.  
  
" Diva's!" he said as he began to walk along the beach.  
  
Meanwhile Charity, couldn't be honest with her true feelings, so she decided she drownd them with some good old alcohol.  
  
" what will it be sweetie?" the bartender said.  
  
" Jhonny Walker straight up, please" she said as she sat down, at the bar.  
  
" woah.Honey are you sure about that you don't look like that kind of a drinker." she said.  
  
"I'm not; But trust me I need it."  
  
" okay." she said as she began to pour it into the glass she hestitated a bit before she handed it to Charity.  
  
" thank you" she said as she chugged it all down." woo, keep em comming" Charity said a little buzzed.  
  
" fine" the bartender sighed." but would you like to tell me why your shoving drinks down like it's nothing."  
  
" why not!" Charity said " the guy I'm here for this contest with..." Charity said looking at the bartender.  
  
" right." she nodded as she continued to pour.  
  
" we used to go toghether."  
  
" I knew it!"  
  
"yeah, but then he cheated on me, so I left him now this was two years ago."  
  
"wow" the 'tender said as she handed Charity another glass.  
  
"we've been enemies ever since" Charity said as she chugged on.  
  
" really..."  
  
( Awhile later.)  
  
" I turned down this great guy, this amazing guy..." Charity said tottaly waisted. " for him! I hate him I loathe him he's the lowest scum he's..." Charity trailed on with slurry speach  
  
" I get you." the 'tender said, stopping Charity's trailing.  
  
" I can't still be in love with him, please tell me I'm not" Charity said on the verge of crying.  
  
" what else could it be; baby you said yourself the whole time you were there all you could think about was him."  
  
" no!" she said about to slam her head on the bar table.  
  
" I think you've had enough honey"  
  
" I think I haven't these feeling won't go away" she whinned.  
  
" and you think some Jonny Walker's gonna help that, no all that's gonna do is leave you with a mean hangover, and those feelings you dread, are still gonna be there; so what I think you should do is go home get some rest; and when your hang over's done talk about this with your ex.Maybe the love you both have isn't supposed to end."  
  
"your right" Charity caved in slurry speach. " I'm gonna do that...right now" Charity said as she got up from the chair almost falling flat on her face; luckily he was there to catch her.  
  
" are you okay?" he asked.  
  
"yeah, I'm fine.I...I'm just fine" Charity said blankly.  
  
" she isn't." both Miguel and the bartender said toghether.  
  
" how much does she owe you?" he asked.  
  
" umm, this one's on the house!" she smiled.  
  
" thanks."  
  
" no problem you just get her home; you two take care okay?" she said as they both left.  
  
" you too!" they both said, Charity a bit slurry but the words still came out.  
  
" I can do it on my own" Charity argued as she tried to walk, and almost fell again.  
  
" you know this isn't getting us anywhere c'mon." Miguel said as he picked her up.  
  
" let me down!" Charity faught.  
  
"you can fight me as much as you want but it's not gonna happen.got it?"  
  
" fine!" Charity pouted, as Miguel carried her all the way back to the hotel suite. He rested her on the bed, and she fell fast asleep; he laughed a bit at the whole situation and he wondered why she would get this waisted.If he only knew it was because of him.  
  
Later on he got into the bed, beside her, and she suddenly cuddeled right up next to him.  
  
" I've got a soft spot for you! you know that?" he whispered to her, as he fell asleep. 


	10. Day Four

Day Four.  
  
***Note To Reader*** hey! I'm going away for 5 days, so you won't see me for a bit, in the meanwhile I've got Day four, and Five and also new chapters in Our Story.Enjoy =)  
  
Charity stirred a bit in the bed before she got up and noticed how closely cuddeled she was to Miguel, she quickly remembered what happened the other night;and just then she had the worst headache, the hangover began to kick in, she quickly got up and slid away from Miguel, noticing this he woke up too.  
  
"before, you start I saw you last night compleatly waisted, and I couldn't let you get back to the hotel all by yourself, so I took you back and I put you here,and you just cuddeled up to me I didn't want to wake you so..." he trailed.  
  
Just as Charity was about to respond, she felt the strongest urge to trow up, so she ran quickly to the bathroom, and did just that.Miguel followed to help .  
  
" you really trew down with that Jhonny Walker last night, I swear when I got there you finished off two bottles." he laughed as she kept of barfing." maybe that wasn't the best time to mention that."  
  
After she was finished she collapsed to the bathroom floor, in exhaustion; with Miguel right beside her.  
  
"are you okay" Miguel said as he examined her.  
  
she shook her head.  
  
" alright c'mon your going back to bed." he said helping her up.  
  
They both started walking towards the bed, as Miguel stepped out of the bathroom Charity quickly closed the door.  
  
"Jesus! Charity what's wrong now!" he whinned, as he leaned against the bathroom door, only hearing the water runing.  
  
She then opened the door." what! I had to brush my teeth." Charity debated.  
  
" right."Miguel said" you still want to go back to bed?" he asked.  
  
" what?" she smiled deviously ,half dazed.   
  
"would you get your mind out of the gutter; you know what I ment." he laughed.  
  
" yeah, I have a bad headache." she said.  
  
"alright"   
  
" thanks. I mean for what you did the other night, and today..." she stammered.  
  
" oh it's no problem." he said sweetly " I...I would of done it for anyonone." he said , not really looking at Charity, as he helped her to bed.  
  
" thank you." she said as she smiled.  
  
" yeah, your welcome; I'm gonna go out for awhile are you gonna be okay on your own?" he asked concerned.  
  
" umm yeah." she said as she got settled in the bed.  
  
" alright, I'll be back to check on you."  
  
" okay."  
  
" bye." he said as he left.  
  
" buh bye."  
  
Walking through the lobby, he crossed paths with Beyonce she didn't say anything just gave him one of the dirtiest looks as he laughed at her.  
  
" good mourning Mr Lopez-Fidzgerald." the clerk said.  
  
" good mourning Bigsley, that's your name right?" he asked.  
  
" yes sir."  
  
" good." he smiled.  
  
" I must ask you sir is Ms Standish alright, she was not quite herself last night."  
  
" oh, she'll be fine."  
  
" that's good to hear." Bigsley said as he continued to work, he suddenly stopped " sir might I be frank with you."  
  
" of course Bigs, go right ahead." Miguel said as he approached the front desk.  
  
" when you and Ms. Standish got here I could of sworn you two were involved."  
  
" really."  
  
" yes"  
  
" we...were involved but then we've been sepperated for two years."  
  
" that's a shame to here sir you both seemed like such a charming couple."  
  
" we were...you know comming here brings back allot of memories, allot of good ones..."  
  
" I see."  
  
"I mean when I found out she was gonna be my roomate, I was furious you see we hate eachother."  
  
" oh sir..." Bigsley said in disapointment.  
  
" yeah, but a few days ago I had this crazy dream; that changed everything...I'm seeing one of my worst enemies in another light, you must think I'm nuts or something..." he trailed on.  
  
" nonesense, sir you said it yourself you were lovers before enemies."  
  
" right."  
  
" well I think your feeling for Ms. Standish have reserfaced."  
  
" to be honest, I never really lost my feelings for her; she hated me for the things I did when we were together, just followed the trend I guess."  
  
" everyone makes mistakes sir."  
  
" yeah. But mine were big mistakes, I guess I didn't know how good I had it when I was with her."  
  
" humm." he said nodding in agreement.  
  
" I asked for her forgiveness,never realizing how much I put her through."  
  
" don't feel bad sir, even some of the greatest men, make mistakes such as yours...what matters is how you solve them."  
  
" what?"  
  
"sir it seems to me that you & Ms Stansish, shared a great love, now a first love right?"  
  
" um hum."  
  
" well I'll just tell you that first loves, seldom ever die."  
  
" I've heard that."  
  
" good, I trust you know what to do Mr. Lopez Fidzgerald."  
  
" I do. Thanks Bigs." Miguel said as he walked back to the hotel suite.  
  
" my ought most pleasure sir."  
  
Miguel went back at the hotel suite, and Charity was fast asleep. he sat beside her until she awoke.  
  
" oh hey!" Charity said faintly." where you here long?" she asked as she sat up in the bed.  
  
"umm no, I just got here." he lied.  
  
" oh" she said knowing he was lying, but didn't want to call him on it.  
  
" how are you feeling?"  
  
" still have a headache, but I'm good."  
  
" that's good to hear."  
  
" yeah."  
  
" you chugged down quite a few last night!"  
  
" I did" she smirked.  
  
" why?" he asked seriously.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
" I turned down this great guy, this amazing guy..." Charity said tottaly waisted. " for him! I hate him I loathe him he's the lowest scum he's..." Charity trailed on with slurry speach  
  
" I get you." the 'tender said, stopping Charity's trailing.  
  
" I can't still be in love with him, please tell me I'm not" Charity said on the verge of crying.  
  
**************  
  
" oh, Anthony the guy I was seeing he stood me up."  
  
" really?"  
  
" yeah, and I was upset...and their was the bar, so I said why not..." she trailed, as she looked at him,knowing he didn't believe her.  
  
" we both know that isn't true, Charity." Miguel said calling her bluff.  
  
" what?" she said naively.  
  
"I know just aswell as you do, you never get heartbroken when something like that happens, you get very very angry, so why don't you tell me the real reason." Miguel demanded.  
  
"why do you care so much!" she said as she raised her voice. " a couple days ago you didn't evn care if I was alive or not!" she faught.  
  
"...that's not true." he said softly.  
  
" really 'cause you sure as hell acted like it!"  
  
" I wasn't the only one! you know." he said raising his voice." you know what" he said as he calmed himself down." this is stupid, I shouldn't be fighting with you if you don't wan't to tell me why you got so waisted that's alright, I'm sorry."  
  
" I'm sorry too, I shouldn't of snapped on you...you didn't deserve it."Charity said.  
  
" you know if were gonna be here for another what...three days?"  
  
" yup"  
  
" why don't we make the best of it, we've been fighting for too long."  
  
" I agree, let's end this trip as friends."  
  
" I'd love that." he smiled.  
  
" me too." she smiled back.  
  
The day passed, and Charity continued to sleep; Miguel stayed the whole entire day pacing around the hotel suite, and ever so often oberving Charity as she slept to see if she was alright.  
  
" you know it's real sweet of you to spend the whole day looking after me, but you don't have to I've had some hangovers...I can take care of myself." Charity asked.  
  
" that's imposible, hangovers and Charity should never go in the same sentence you were the gooddy goddy!" he said.  
  
" that was then this is now." she said, watching Miguel's reaction." anyways you go do your thing I'll be fine!" she said encouraging him to go.  
  
"it's alright." he said. " I want to stay." he said looking her in the eyes.  
  
" really?"  
  
" yeah, if I braught you back to Harmony sick they'd all think I had something to do with it." they both laughed.  
  
" I'm kinda hungry." she admitted.  
  
" me too."Miguel said." let's go out."  
  
" I can't, I'll just be a drag. with the hangover and all"  
  
" oh c'mon, the fresh air will do you good!"  
  
" I am hungry."  
  
" yeah"  
  
" alright." she said as she got up from the bed.  
  
" need help; with dressing...I mean."  
  
" you'd love that wouldn't you!" she smiled.  
  
" well...yeah!"  
  
" well..." she said thinking about thinking about it, as Miguel walked with her to the bathroom door." no." she smiled as she closed the door.  
  
" that was mean!" he exclaimed.  
  
(Later On.)  
  
" you clean up pretty nice for someone who had a mean hangover?" Miguel comented.  
  
" well I can't go out there looking nasty" she laughed.  
  
" c'mon let's go." and with that they were gone.  
  
(At The Restaurant)  
  
" so you just ditched him." Miguel said.  
  
" yup"  
  
" how come, he seemed like a nice guy." he said pretending to care.  
  
" I really wasn't into him."  
  
" oh."  
  
" so what happened with you and Beyonce."she said equaly pretending to care.  
  
" oh she wasn't all that great, she has a hell of an attitude you know."  
  
" really?"  
  
" yeah; plus I wasn't really into her. she kind of reminded me of mrs Finnegan your music teacher."  
  
Charity laughed." she was pretty harsh."  
  
" I know, remember when I came to visit you."  
  
" yeah she slammed the door in your face, and she told me ' Ms. Standish..."  
  
" romantic visits are not permited in my classroom' " they both laughed  
  
" you heard."  
  
" I was still there."  
  
" poor you" she giggled.  
  
" yeah, but it was fun though." he smiled at her, and she smiled back.  
  
" well this is a first" Charity declared.  
  
" first for what?"  
  
" where not fighting."  
  
" oh yeah, it's kind of nice being friends"  
  
" yeah it is."  
  
" it's getting late, I should take you home."  
  
" yeah."  
  
" you know Charity I'm kinda dry for money so could you..."  
  
" are you serious!" Charity started.  
  
" just kidding." he smiled, as he payed the bill; and they left.  
  
( At The Hotel resort.)  
  
Miguel and Charity passed Bigsley in the lobby, he winked at Miguel as Miguel smiled.  
  
" well this was a very interesting night." Charity said as she eneterted the hotel suite.  
  
" it sure was."  
  
" well goodnight" Charity smiled as she headed to the bathroom.  
  
" yeah." Miguel said" Charity." he stopped her, looking her straight in the eyes.  
  
" um hum." she said looking back in his.  
  
" well, if you want you could sleep in the bed tonight."  
  
" thanks." she smiled as she to turn around, continuing to go to the bathroom.  
  
" and Charity." he stopped her.  
  
" yeah?" she said.  
  
" maybe we could do something tomorow."  
  
" sure." she said" anything else" she giggled.  
  
" yeah."  
  
" what is it?" Just as she said it Miguel approached her and kissed her.  
  
Charity faught for a few minutes, but then she just melted into Miguel's arms.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
" I want to see other people." Miguel said.  
  
" what are you talking about?" Charity questioned, suprised of Miguel's statement.  
  
*************  
  
Charity suddenly pulled away from Miguel. " Just friends" she whispered as she left his sight.Later on they both setteled into bed; Miguel still a little bid upset about what Charity said.  
  
"why?" he asked as he looked over at her.  
  
" humm, why what?" she said trying hard to ignore what happened.  
  
" why when I kissed you, you pulled away and said ' just friends.' "  
  
she got up, and sighed."...that's all I want to be, nothing more."  
  
" right." Miguel said a bit dissapointed." well that's all I want to."  
  
" you do!" Charity said astonished.  
  
" yeah...of course."Miguel said." goodnight...friend" he specified as he went to bed.  
  
" goodnight." Charity said facing Miguel's back, as she went to bed. 


	11. Day Five

Day Five.  
  
"Goodmourning" Charity said cheerfully." I'm feeling allot better thanks to you!" she turned over to face Miguel, who was just getting up.  
  
" no problem, I'd do that for any FRIEND, of mine." he said as went to the bathroom.  
  
" look Miguel," she sighed as she walked over to the bathroom door." I didn't want to say that to hurt your feeling I'm sorry if I did."  
  
" you didn't" he said coldly." I could really care less."  
  
" what!?"  
  
" well, it's not like I did that because I wanted to get back toghether or anything, it just happened, and I must admit it was a big mistake."  
  
" oh." Charity said." I...um, totally agree."  
  
" yeah."  
  
" most deffinately" Charity said as she walked over to the window" were so much better as friends you know...nothing more."  
  
" yeah, like you said yesterday!" he snapped.  
  
" look I'm sorry for what I said, but you don't have to be a little bitch about it!" she snapped back.  
  
" what!?" Miguel exclaimed as he quickly got out of the bathroom." I'm sorry I could of sworn I just heard you call me a bitch." he said as he joined her at the window.  
  
" I did!"she said facing him." you say that it doesn't bother you that I just want to be friends, you even agree with me but all of a sudden your giving me the cold sholder!"  
  
" I'm just doing what you used to do, or have you already forgotten!"Miguel said" because I could remember you acting this way for about...two years Charity." he said as he raised his voice.  
  
" I had good reason!" she said as she equally raised her voice." you know I really don't have to take you bitching at me like this I'm leaving." Charity said as she stormed towards the door, slamming it on her way out.  
  
"where the hell do you think your going?" Miguel said as he ran after her. " I'm soo not finished with you yet!" he said as he got a hold of her in the lobby." I'm not done!" he repeated as he got a hold of her arm.  
  
" personally I don't really care!" she faught.  
  
" my word, is everything alright?" Bigsley questioned observing everything.  
  
" of course it is Bigsley, I was just leaving" Charity said as she set herself free, and proceeded to leave.  
  
" Jesus!" Miguel angrily exclaimed, as he began to follow.  
  
" Mr. Lopez-Fidzgerald." Bigsleysaid running after him" before you say or do somethings you regret please stay and calm down."  
  
" I can't calm down! she's impossible." he said raising his voice even more, causing a scene.  
  
"what happened?" he asked trying to coax Miguel., as he sat him down.  
  
"everything was going so well.I was taking care of her, we were joking around...just like it used to be."  
  
" right."  
  
" so we went to dinner, and we agreed that we should get along for the remainder of days we'll be here, and we were catching up on old times, then we went home...and I kissed her, it was working out well at first but then she pulled away from me.Told me she wanted to be just friends."  
  
" what did you say?"  
  
" well I didn't want to be a punk, and spill how I felt; so I agreed."  
  
Bigsley laughed at Miguel's immaturity " a man is not a 'punk' if he tells the woman he loves how he really feels about her...however he is a punk, if he can't be man enough to tell her the truth."  
  
" well it's diffrent with Charity, she's changed so much... I mean the old Charity would of taken me back, and worked everything out."  
  
" things change sir." he said" she obviously grew allot in two years, like any other young woman in her situation, she didn't want you to hurt her again, so she left you...and despised you for hurting her."  
  
" I know, she has every right to; but apart from all the bad I did to her, we used to have some real good times...no one was more in love with her than I was."  
  
" than why did you betray her trust?"  
  
" I was an idiot. I let my pants rule over my heart."  
  
"I see." Bigsley blushed at Miguel's statement.  
  
" I thought this other girl, was what I needed."  
  
" she obviously wasn't."  
  
Miguel shook his head in agreement." have you ever known someone so long, that it seems like you don't really know them at all."  
  
" I have."  
  
" that's how I felt." he said" and when I finially realized that, she didn't want to see me anymore."he smirked." and I kind of imagined all of it, she'd take me back like nothing ever happened, and we'd be happy; like before."  
  
"humm."  
  
"but she didn't.you know ans with fights like these, I really don't think she loves me anymore."  
  
" why should she?" he franqly admited.  
  
" what!, no that's not what your supposed to say Bigs, your supposed to say ' of course she still oves you, why don't you go out there and tell her how you feel."  
  
" I'm afraid I can't do that."  
  
" why?"  
  
" I've been listening to what you have to say, and I've noticed you've never once apoligized for the way you've treated Ms Standish."  
  
" I have---"  
  
" you've never ment it."he said"and let me tell you why, first off you would of never let anything cloud your feelings for Ms Standish, and even if you did make it known to her, that you wouldn't do anything to betray her ever again; you see Charity would love to forgive you,all women do, but she wants to be sure that you won't hurt her again."  
  
" but Charity won't even let me get that far."  
  
" because she knows you don't really mean it."  
  
" that isn't true!"  
  
"Miguel, you need to grow up!"he exclaimed" all this time you've been too hard headed, and too immature to express you true feelings."  
  
" your right.I lost her because of that."  
  
" nows the part where I tell you to go after her." Bigsley smiled, as he patted Miguel on the back.  
  
"why are you always right?"  
  
" years, and years of expierence my boy, plain and simple." he said walking over to his desk." now go!" he insisted, as Miguel dashed out the door.  
  
It seems as if he knew exactly where to go ; as soon as e got out of the hotel he headed straight towards the beach, and she was right there.  
  
" Charity" he said as he approached her, she turned around and began to walk away from him.'you can't be serious!' he thought as he ran to catch up to her, suddenly she stopped.  
  
" look Miguel if you don't want to be friends that's fine with me."  
  
" God! Charity you don't you get it!" Miguel said with all his frustration.  
  
" I get that you obviously can't be my friend, I get that you'd much rather me my enemy..." she trailed.  
  
" NO!" he exclaimed." I don't want to be just your friend Charity, I want more than that."  
  
Charity just rolled her eyes, and continued to walk, but Miguel stopped her.  
  
"do you know how hard these past two years have been; knowing that the one woman that I've desiered for years, hated the sight of me."  
  
" well maybe you should of thought of that before you cheated on me okay?"  
  
" look, I was an idiot for what I did but I refuse to spend another day without you.I know you Charity."  
  
" do you?" she questioned.  
  
" yeah I do, I know you've been missing me just like I've been missing you, I know you really want to forgive me but you don't want me to hurt you...and I know, you want me just as much as I want you."  
  
" what do you want from me!" she exclaimed.  
  
" I want you to admit it."he smiled slyly."admit that, you aren't over me."  
  
Everything he said was true,she wanted him, and she wanted him bad; she couldn't deny it anymore, so she caved.  
  
"...it's true." she said softly.Miguel smiled, as she said so.she sighed." I'm still in love with you, are you happy! you've won."Charity angrily said as she faced the ocean.  
  
"I haven't won yet." he whispered as he approached her from the back.she quickly turned around to face him, and looked him straight in the eyes, and she didn't see the cocky,obnauxios, immature man she once hated, this time she saw the man that used to make her smile everytime she walked into a room,who'd always know what to say.  
  
" so are you gonna fight me or what." he got closer to her.  
  
" nope" she smiled, as she move closer to him.  
  
" I'm winning you know." he smiled.  
  
" I don't care."  
  
" okay." he said as he kissed her.  
  
she smiled" ah! I missed that."  
  
" me too."he said" let's do it again!" he said childishly.  
  
" okay!" she said as they kissed.  
  
After a few minutes of the practiclly the same thing, they spent the rest of the day...well doing the same thing, and as always night came quickly.  
  
" we spent the whole day here!" Charity noticed looking down at her watch.  
  
" so, it was time well spent" he smiled as he pulled her into an intense kiss.  
  
" don't I know that." she laughed."I wan't to go to the suite." she smiled suggestively.  
  
" you know that's exactly what I was thinking." he said as Charity took his hand and they left.Of course they hurried to the hotel resort, rushed towards the lobby where they bot smiled at Bigsley who knew exactlly what was going on.they pushed the elevator buttons, but the elevator took too long so they decided to take the steps.and rushed up those stairs to get to the hotel suite.Finally they got to the door.  
  
"you know I wasn't kidding back their, I really" he kissed her "really want you." he kissed her again as he backed Charity up against the door.  
  
" I know." she smiled, as she kissed him passsionately." let...let me, umm" she stutterd  
  
"open the door?" he laughed.  
  
" yeah, that's it.." she got the key out of her purse, and opened the door.  
  
They both got in and Charity pinned him against the door and began to kiss him intensely, she then walked him to the bed, and kissed some more while Charity helped Miguel out of his shirt,and pants,and kissed a little more, as Miguel did the same, they both fell back into the bed and began to make love. All the passion, and desire they both held for eachother for so long, was set free that night. 


	12. Day Six

Day Six  
  
' storming, outside rain she keeps me home  
  
quite conversation makes me warm,so warm.  
  
summer rain,(sweet rain) whisperes me to sleep  
  
and wakes me up again, sometimes I swear I here  
  
her call my name to wash away the pain my summer rain. '  
  
Back in Harmony...  
  
Hey, it's me again, did you miss me? oh of course you did, I'am one of the best narraters for this story, anyway back on track I haven't really heard from Miguel or Charity. I think they figured out what I did, their probably a little pissed right about now, but what the hell like I said before I'll risk it; me and Fox just woke up back in Harmony, and the baby's doing just fine! if you were wondering.  
  
" mourning baby." Fox said as he kissed his wife.  
  
" mourning." she said a bit distant.  
  
" what's wrong."  
  
"...how do you think Charity and Miguel are doing?"  
  
" ha! I don't know...they probably killed eachother allready." they both laughed.  
  
At The Hotel Suite...  
  
The last day we saw the two they'd finally admitede their true feelings for eachother, and ended that day proving such.Miguel and Charity are still asleep after their long night, or should I say, long night and mid-mourning; The sun comming up over the island and beaming into their hotel suite window imeadiately woke the two up. Charity stirred a little bit in bed before looking up at Miguel giving up a very goofy smile.  
  
" what!?" Miguel said as he smiled back.  
  
" oh nothing" she said softly as she cuddeled closer to him.  
  
" I was good huh?"   
  
she laughed." if that's what you want to believe."   
  
"ouch."he said" you know I heard, that if a girl smiles after your finished...you did a good job." Miguel smartly declaired, as he smirked.  
  
" really?"  
  
"yeah, it never fails.So...?"  
  
"well I don't know about that, maybe were just gonna have to try again."she said slyly.  
  
" I most definately agree."  
  
"alright" she said as she got out of the bed, and put Miguel's shirt on.  
  
" wait... where you going?"Miguel questioned a bit confused, as he put his boxer's back on.  
  
" why don't you come see." she said as she walked into the bathroom, with Miguel not so far behind" now I thought, we were..." just as Miguel was about to finish his sentence Charity kissed him, and led him to the shower. " oh."  
  
Just then Peaches and Cream happened to pass Miguel and Charity's suite, witnessing what happened the other day they were curious to find out how their night ended, even though they already knew how.They both leaned against the door trying here what was going on.  
  
"so do you think he was any good!?" Peach whispered curiosly, as she leaned her head against the door.  
  
" have you seen him!...girl of course he's good." cream said as they both giggled, still ives dropping.  
  
" do you hear anything?"  
  
" no...just the shower running."  
  
"damn!"  
  
" oh well, let's get ready before we get caught" she said as they both headed to the beach.  
  
(Awhile later.)  
  
" hey,hey,hey it's peaches..."  
  
" and cream, here with you in the mourning still in the beautiful Trinidad and Tobago...so what do we have for the people today?"  
  
" we'll you all know the mourning is for oldies but goodies, and I think this mourning calls for some Marvin."  
  
"sexual healing perhaps." Cream smiled, at the thought.  
  
" presisely! so here it is people Marvin Gaye, with 'sexual healing' and after that Bob Marley with ' Stir it up."  
  
" good choice."  
  
" but first "sexual healing' yet again on Hk97"  
  
' get up, get up, get up.  
  
wake up, wake up, wake up.  
  
baby I'm hot just like an oven, and I need some lovin'  
  
and baby, I can hold it much longer it's getting stronger and stronger  
  
but when I get that feeling I want...sexual healing, sexual, healing.  
  
oh baby, makes me feel soo fine, helps to relieve my mind.Sexual healing baby  
  
is good for me, sexual healing is something that's good for me.  
  
whenever blue teardrops are falling, and my emotional stabilaty is leaving me.  
  
there is something I can do, I can get on the telephone and call you up baby  
  
and honey I know you'll be there to relieve me the love you give to me will  
  
treat me if you don't know the pain you are healing oh I can tell you darling   
  
'cause it's sexual healing....'  
  
At The Hotel Suite...  
  
" so did I prove my theory?" Miguel asked as they both stepped out of the bathroom.  
  
"nope, and you never will" she giggled.  
  
"I had a feeling you'd say that." he said as he grabbed her, and they fell back into the bed.  
  
"really, so what are you gonna do about it?" Charity provoqued.  
  
"this."he said as he kissed her softly.  
  
" you know I've heard that too much of a good thing is bad for you." she said, as she rolled away from Miguel.  
  
" I've heard that too." he sighed.  
  
" so what are we gonna do?"  
  
" save some t'ill later" he punned.  
  
"what do we do t'ill then?" she smiled.  
  
" I have an Idea," Miguel said as he got up from the bed.  
  
" what's that?" Charity asked giving Miguel a questionable look.  
  
"get ready and I'll show you." he said mysteriously " oh, and bring that bikini with you too" Miguel added as Charity began to walk off.  
  
" how'd you know ?"  
  
" I just do."  
  
After the both of them were finished getting ready; and where just about ready to leave to suite.  
  
" are you ready yet!?" Miguel sighed as he waited for Charity to finish.  
  
" in a minute!" she screeched from the bathroom.  
  
" just like old times" he mummbeled."c'mon Charity I"m not getting any younger!" he said growing very impatient.  
  
" could you wait a minute!"she said" okay! I'm ready" she smilled sweetly as she passed Miguel, and headed towards the door.  
  
Miguel quickly got up from the chair and stopped her" wait."  
  
"humm?"  
  
" I never really got a chance to tell you this last night, but...I really do love you,"  
  
Charity began to blush a bit, as she stared at her feet just like she did when they were younger.Noticing that Miguel put his fingertips under her chin and braught her face up so they were at eye level.  
  
" I hope last night prouved all that."  
  
She didn't answer him, she just slightly smiled, and touched his cheek just like she used to, their eyes met breefly and they stood their in silenece.  
  
" so where we going?" Charity said as she started towars the door.  
  
" you always ask that!" Miguel laughed.  
  
" yeah, and you always say...you'lll se when we get their" she said mockingly.  
  
" cute."  
  
" I know" she smiled, as she opened the door and they both left.  
  
Later...  
  
"are we there yet!" Charity asked still not knowing where her and Miguel were going.  
  
" yet another thing you always say!"  
  
" really would you like to tell me what other things I saw" she said as she stoped compleatly to see how Miguel would answer.  
  
" umm, well you would always saw I love you Miguel...you're a God in bed."  
  
" I'd never say that!" she laughed.  
  
" not even once?"  
  
"what!? no that's the cheeziest thing I've ever heard, I'd rather baby talk." she said " anyways, you don't need me saying that you know your good" she smiled, as she continued to walk ahead of him.  
  
" you drive me crazy!" he yelled as he caught up with her.  
  
" and you love it." she smiled as she continued to walk, but then stopped." yeah so where we going."  
  
" just follow me!" he smiled as he lead her to the top of a waterfall.  
  
" wow! it's amazing how'd you find it?" she said taken in awe with all of it's beauty.  
  
" I was walking along the beach one day, and I got lost."  
  
" humm."she said" did you take Beyonce here?"  
  
" no! what for?"  
  
"c'mon Miguel she's beautiful right now their about what half a world of men who would of loved to be in your shoes."  
  
" she isn't all that great, I prefer blonds honestly."  
  
" oh."she said with a smile" isn't she a blond?"  
  
" yeah, but she doesn't have blue eyes."  
  
"oh."she said" but doesn't she..."  
  
" I'm talking about you!"  
  
" I know"she giggled, as Miguel moved closer to her" your still a good swimer right?"   
  
" umm, yeah why?"  
  
" just checking" Charity said as she jumped off the waterfall landing into the clear blue water.  
  
" what happened to the cautious Charity ?" Miguel questioned as he jumped in after her.  
  
"I don't know" she respondded as she rose from the water, with Miguel not so far behind.  
  
" I mean, first you hate me...then you love me, and now you make me fall from a waterfall...what's next?"  
  
" just have to make something up as I go along I guess."she said as she swam closer to him, and grabbed him into a kiss.  
  
" acctually I could get used to this" he grinned, as they both went under.  
  
who nknew they could both hold their breathes for that long, but then again it is possible when you have a deversion! Eventually they left,and took a walk along the beach as the sun went down.  
  
" this is our last night here" Charity said as she stared at the waves crashing against the white sand.  
  
"yup."  
  
she smiled as she added" who would of thought it would of ended like this...us being toghether I mean" she turned to him.  
  
" somebody told me once that first loves die hard."  
  
she smiled" someone told me that too."  
  
" then I guess it's true." he moved in closer to her and held her, she didn't push him away.  
  
" I wonder who set this up?"  
  
" Kay."  
  
"I though that too, she's the only one who would take it that far."  
  
"true." they both laughed." I'm glad she did it."  
  
" me too."she said" and for the record, I take back everything I called you before the last couple days."she smiled innocently as she turned to face him.  
  
" yeah, me too." he laughed."your not Charity the ice queen anymore..." he started  
  
" and your not Miguel the village idiot."  
  
" deal." Charity redirected herself to the sea, and Miguel proceeded to hold her, just then Charity turned around and they both moved in, but as luck would have it just rain began to fall just before they kissed.  
  
" sh*t" they both exclaimed as they dashed in the resorts direction.Finally they got into the hotel resort dripping, and heding to their hotel suite to dry off.  
  
Awhile later...  
  
"well that was fun" Charity said drying off her hair as she plopped herself down on the couch.  
  
"yeah,if you call getting soaked fun...sure it was." he said sitting down beside her.  
  
"aww Miguel where's your sense of adventure!" she teased.  
  
" I think I lost it in the waterfall." she laughed at him.  
  
" so you didn't have any fun today?"  
  
" course I did, I just didn't know you could be so..."  
  
" not the Charity you knew."  
  
" yeah."  
  
" is that a problem?"  
  
for awhile Miguel didn't really answer her,and avoided making eye contact but then he slided a bit closer to her."honestly...I, I like it, allot acctually." he stammered.He moved a little bit closer to make sure that he was close to her ear " it makes me want you even more." he whispered.  
  
Charity blushed every shade of pink." see I haven't changed much." she smirked a bit.  
  
"I've really, missed you."  
  
" really? what with all that partying I've heard you've been doing." she laughed as she faced him.  
  
"how much have you heard?"  
  
" just allot of late nights, allot of pretty girls."she said"the normal life of a bachelor."  
  
"really? well Jessica's told me about some of the nights you've had...pretty scandelous, care to demonstrate"she laughed.  
  
" I've missed you too."she said"you know what else I missed ?" she asked running her fingertips down his chest.  
  
" I could guess" he smiled" but before we start, let me do this the right way." he got up and picked her up, and walked toward the bed.He laid her down softly." I love you." he whispered to her.  
  
"I love you too." she smiled, as he kissed her soft and slow,both of them tossing their robes to the floor, and once again letting passion take over. 


	13. Day seven

Day Seven.  
  
Miguel woke up early in the mourning, and made a phonecall.  
  
" hello?"  
  
"yeah it's me.Do you have everything ready for later today?"  
  
"great.Thanks I have something to pick up so I'll see you in a bit."  
  
"okay,thanks again bye." he hung up the phone and headed to the bathroom to get ready to leave.After he finished all of that he kissed Charity on the forehead and he was gone.  
  
" mourning sir." Bigsley greeted.  
  
" ah Bigsley my favorite person" Miguel beemed, as he leaned against the front desk.  
  
" I take it things with you and Ms Standish are going well."  
  
" very well, maybe even better after today."he said" I really got to be somewhere right now we'll talk later."  
  
"alright sir."  
  
"okay bye." Miguel said as he left.  
  
At The Hotel Suite...  
  
"Charity, wake up were going to be late" a distant voice called.  
  
" humm? wha, who's talking?" Charity questioned half asleep.  
  
"very cute Charity you know who this is."  
  
" okay, then what am I going to be late for?"  
  
" like you didn't know what today was."the person helped Charity out of bed.  
  
" no, acctually I don't."  
  
" today is August the 20th..."  
  
" um hum..." Charity said not following.  
  
"your getting married today!"  
  
"what!?" Charity exclaimed" your joking right? please tell me your joking."  
  
"your funny" she laughed." don't you remeber, you went to the practice last night."  
  
"no I didn't trust me wedding practice was the last thing on my mind last night."  
  
"well you were there, now c'mon we have to get ready."  
  
" what no!" Charity faught, until she woke up.She laughed uncomfortably " it was just a dream." still tired she crept back to sleep.This time she was in the hospital room.  
  
" alright honey, I want you to push." Eve said at the other end of the hospital bed.  
  
" push!? push what?" Charity asked, aggrivated.  
  
" oh the poor dear, the drugs must be kicking in."she said looking at Charity" honey, you" she pointed to her to make sure Charity knew" yes you are in l-a-b-o-r" she over enunciated." you're having a b-a-b-y."she nodded happilly.  
  
"labor?, what are you talking about...awhile ago I was getting married." Charity whinned, feeling a labour pain.  
  
"oh and what a beautiful wedding it was."Eve said as reminised" I remember when you and he first wanted to marry you were so young...so innocent."she said getting caught up in the moment.Tottally ignoring the labor.  
  
" he?...who's oww!!!! get it out NOW!" she screamed.  
  
Miguel walked into the hotel room, and noticed Charity tossing and turning , repeating the words ' take it out...for the love of God please' and ' I'll never let him touch me again.'. quickly he ran to the bed side and woke her up.  
  
" Charity get up!" he gently shook her.   
  
" NOW!" she exclaimed as she finally woke up.  
  
" what are you talking about?" he asked.  
  
"what? oh I just had the wierdest dream, I...I really don't want to talk about it."she said waking up.  
  
"alright."  
  
" you just came in?"  
  
"yeah."  
  
" where'd you go?"  
  
" nowhere, just went to talk to Bigsley."  
  
"really what about?"she asked sitting up.  
  
" ah, just guy stuff."  
  
"oh." she smiled.  
  
" you better get up, we have something with Peaches&Cream, and then...I have a surprise for you."  
  
" really."  
  
"yup."  
  
" alright." Charity said as she jumped out of the bed and walked to the bathroom.  
  
" aren't you gonna ask me what's the surprise?" Miguel questioned expecting that.  
  
"maybe I will. Maybe I won't" she said slyly as she closed the bathroom door.  
  
Later...  
  
" heyy! everybody it's peaches & Cream, were about to play one of are oldies but goodies..."  
  
" but before we do that were going to let our favorite guests, Charity & Miguel from Harmony guess what song it is."  
  
" that's right, so were gonna play the first part and one of you will continue okay?"  
  
" alright" they both answered.  
  
" nice."  
  
" alright I know a little song and it goes a little something like this."  
  
' see baby I know you done had your share of girls but,  
  
I am more than confidant that you won't have to seacrh  
  
these street for affection...I got you. 1,2,3...'  
  
" this one isn't so old but hey..."she said" so could you tell me what's the next verse."noticing neither of them wanted to answer she said" nobody, how about you Charity."  
  
" no I couldn't." she said.  
  
" she'd love to Peaches."Miguel added smiling at Charity" she was just telling me yesterday that this was her favorite song."  
  
" what are you doing" Charity mouthed out.  
  
"being adventourous!" he smiled." c'mon Charity baby where's your sense of adventure!"  
  
" yeah girl sing that song." Cream encouraged.  
  
" alright...this is my favorite song."  
  
"yeah" Miguel added as Charity shot him a look.  
  
"you don't have to sing it all just a few lines" Peaches added.  
  
" okay" she said 'what kind of girl you like( I know my looks could be diseaving)  
  
tell me if am your type( my main goal is to please ya)  
  
what's on the schedual tonight( am I the reason you'll be treatin') '  
  
"fabulous! you got it and that's the joint here's Mya with My love is like...Wo." Just then Peaches and Cream started observing Charity and Miguel." so we see that you two are allot cozier"  
  
"humm ?" they bot said naively.  
  
"don't pretend like we don't notice" Peaches said  
  
" we saw you a few nights ago and you were all over eachother! guess the islands do that to people."  
  
"you know that's right."  
  
"oh my look at the time Charity, it's about time for that surprise."  
  
"yeah.Don't want to be late" Charity smiled, as they both fled.  
  
"they got back toghether." Peaches said.  
  
" girl I think that was kind of obvious!"  
  
" why don't you shut up and play another song!" Peaches exclaimed.  
  
And with that mourning went to evening.  
  
" so..." Charity started.  
  
"you'll see when we get there."  
  
" I didn't even finish my sentence."  
  
" I knew you'd say that."he said" plus were almost there."  
  
"okay."  
  
and theire waiting for Charity was a candelit dinner, by the beach.  
  
"it's beautiful." Charity said.  
  
" I knew you'd like it."  
  
Charity smiled as Miguel led her close to the table." wait." Miguel stopped.  
  
"humm? I thought we were gonna sit down,what's up."  
  
" we will...I wanna ask you something first."  
  
"alright" Charity smilled.  
  
" I don't have to tell you, how glad I am that were back toghether or how much I love you...like I just did" she laughed a bit" yeah, I've really...messed up with you, when I had you before and I don't want to that again...Charity" he said as he bended down on one knee." will you marry me?"  
  
Charity was tooken by the question."that...I....well" so much so she couldn't really make a full sentence." No."  
  
" what?"  
  
" I can't marry you."  
  
" wait a minute, all this time I sat here like an idiot thinking the last few days ment something to you!" Miguel said not facing Charity.  
  
" it ment everything to me."  
  
" so what's the problem?" he said a bit aggrivated.  
  
" you really don't get it don't you! you give me this ring, make a proposal and expect me to forget everything that happened."  
  
" so you don't forgive me for cheating on you?"  
  
" I do."  
  
" okay, then once again what's the problem?"  
  
" I can forgive what you did to me back then.But you can do this to me and expect me to put on a smile and forget." she said as her voice weakened" do you know how much it hurt when you told me you cheated?"she questioned not getting an answer from him." and then with no other than my own cousin" she laughed a bit as a tear dropped " I thought I had nothing else to live for back then, after all the things I lost,apart from my mother you were all I had...so I built everything around you.After that, I started to hate you so I wouldn't have to deal with the pain, I built a good life for myself and then I learned to live without you; then this happens, you know and I thought I'd be hell but then you being you turned into something...wonderful and the next thing I know you made me forget about everything else, and remember those good times we did have...but then this;No I can't marry you Miguel, I just can't, I'm sorry." she turned around and began to leave.  
  
" Charity...wait." Miguel insisted, but she didn't listen she just started to run.  
  
She waited until she got into the hotel suite to cry, pack and get out before Miguel caught up with her.It took awhile but she got through with it, and left the hotel resort, and Miguel forever...or until they both crossed paths in Harmony which ever came first. That doesn't matter, what does is that she got on the first flight back to Harmony.  
  
"hey Jess" she said soflty, still crying.  
  
"hey Charity, your crying what's wrong?"  
  
"nothing's wrong... It's probably the connection or something,I'm just calling you to tell you I'll be home soon."  
  
" oh alright so how did everything go with Miguel?"  
  
then Charity started to cry a bit more" fine, we'll talk tomorow."  
  
"alright...bye."  
  
"okay, bye." 


	14. Chapter Fourteen Down On Bended Knee

Chapter Fourteen- Down On Bended Knee.  
  
A week later...  
  
Okay so it didn't work, acctually I even think it made things worse now isntead of atleast speaking to eachother they don't. They act like two strangers on the street. Maybe I shouldn't of taken it this far I mean maybe if I hadn't maybe they'd be toghether now.I'm going to see Charity in a bit, see how's she's doing.  
  
Jessica and Simone were circulating around Charity's room, debating wheather to go in or not.  
  
" how's she doing?" Simone asked.  
  
Jessica shrugged " she really hasn't been doing much just moping around in her room...this isn't like her."  
  
" do you know why?"  
  
" it has to have something with that trip."  
  
" that's what I thought."  
  
" so should we go in?"  
  
"I---"  
  
"you know I'm not deaf I can hear you, you know" Charity said as she opened the door.  
  
" oh really? how much did you hear?" jessica questioned.  
  
" I'm doing fine, no I won't tell you why I was in my room...and no it wasn't because of that stupid trip...see look I'm fine and I'm gonna be late for work so if you don't mind." Charity set heading downstairs.  
  
"that's a whole set of bull and you know it!"Kay said heading upstairs.  
  
"Kay, what are you doing here, comming to see how your plan worked out."Charity snapped.  
  
"okay, I deserved that...but you don't deserve to walk around pretending your fine when your not."  
  
"I don't know what your talking about." Charity said as she casually walked into her room, Simone, Jessica and Kay followed.  
  
"really, then let me refresh your memory.Miguel proposed and you refused, because you still aren't over what happened."  
  
"where'd you hear that from."  
  
"take a guess."  
  
" obviously you've seemed to forgot some things too, he cheated on me not the other way around!"  
  
" trust me I remember all that."  
  
" so what else is there to talk about I refused and I'm happy with that so if you excuse me..."  
  
" no" Jessica cut in " if you were 'happy' you wouldn't of been moping around."  
  
"that has nothing to do with it."  
  
"then what is it?"  
  
" it could be tons of things I could of been working, or just relaxing after the trip I had."  
  
"sure, or that you really wanted to accept Miguel's proposal, but you were afraid he'd hurt you again."  
  
"look we've went over this before...I'm not scared."  
  
"who do you think your fooling Charity?" Kay questioned " it certainlly isn't us, you know just as well as we do you didn't accept this preposal because your scared what happened two years ago will happen all over again."  
  
" is that so wrong I mean he did it once, what would stop him from doing it again." by this time Charity, Kay, Simone and Jessica were all sitting down.  
  
" Miguel knows he made a mistake, people do that...and if I know him he'll stop at nothing to prove that he'll never mess up like that again."  
  
" I don't think I can trust that anymore."  
  
As you can see Charity needs some tough love and lots of convincing but don't worry I've got this covered,why don't you go see how Miguel's doing, while I beat some sense into my beloved cousin.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
" Is she here Bigs?"  
  
" you just missed her, is something wrong sir she said her final goodby's"  
  
" Dammit!"  
  
" what is it sir?"  
  
" I'm an idiot that's what."  
  
********************  
  
" Miguel! open this damn door!!" Marcus said in a threatening tone, as he Josh and Jhon waited behind him.Miguel didn't answer." if you don't open this door..."  
  
" it's already open!" Miguel said from inside.  
  
" oh." Marcus said as he walked in with Josh and Jhon following.  
  
" what do you want?" Miguel said facing the window.  
  
" I want to go out with Cream, I want a million dollars, and...I want to know what the hell is your problem?"  
  
" what?"  
  
" you've been moping around all week since you came back from this trip. What happened?"  
  
" I told you nothing happened."  
  
" oh my God, was there really a cross dresser really looking for love!?" Josh said in all seriousness.  
  
"what!? No you idiot."  
  
" hey! there is no room for name calling here man!" Jhon said." just because Charity dumped you doesn't mean you have to be bitter."  
  
" who told you that."  
  
"minor details." Marcus interrupted" look were al worried about you man, looks to us you've been in this room for awhile."  
  
"no I haven't." Miguel faught.  
  
" oh really, so that's why you have a beard, you smell like ass and boose,and your hair looks...damn you look like sh*t man" Jhon pointed out  
  
" do I?" he asked observing himself to see if what Marcus had said was acctually true.  
  
" well yeah," they all said in agreement." look we love you and all but how the hell are we supposed to bring the ladies over while your punk ass is still here!" Marcus said.  
  
" seriously man your ruining our gig, raining on our parade being a poop disterber..." Josh trailed on.  
  
"okay Josh I think our friend got the point." Jhon interupted.  
  
" now we know! that Charity turning you down really upset you and all, but the Miguel we all know and love wouldn't quit" he said putting his arm around poor Miguel" oh no! he would go after the woman he loved!"  
  
" yeah, and he wouldn't stop until that girl had his ring on her finger." Josh added.  
  
" so take a shower, get a shave, and go to work!"Jhon encouraged.  
  
" yeah but what about Charity?" Miguel asked.  
  
" well you need a plan." Marcus said as he pondred.  
  
" yeah but don't you two usually meet on the way to work" Jhon pointed out.  
  
" yeah, yeah he does alright I just got the best idea!" Marcus said."by this time tomorow you'll be back to your old self."  
  
Wonder what Marcus has up his sleave, I hope it's something good.Better be.At least he's having better luck with Miguel Charity is so damn hardheaded.  
  
" okay I'm sick of this I'm going to work." Charity said as she stormed out of the house.  
  
" wait a minute Charity we aren't finished!" Kay said running after her.  
  
" I am" Charity insisted as she jumped into her car, and sped off, leaving the three behind.  
  
" there is no getting through to her is there!" Jessica exclaimed exhaustingly.  
  
" I guess I rubed off on her" Kay said, as the Simone and Jessica looked at her." what!?" Kay said.  
  
Obviously that was a bust let's see what's going on with Miguel.  
  
"so you know what to do right?" Marcus said.  
  
" yeah." Miguel said as he started towards the door.  
  
" alright good luck!"  
  
" I don't need luck." Miguel said slyly.  
  
" see that's what I'm talking about!" Marcus exclaimes as he watched Miguel get into his car and drive off.There was a moment of silenece between the two guys for awhile as they watched Miguel's car drive off.  
  
" dude! imagine if it really was a cross dresser!" Josh said happilly.  
  
" right Josh" both Marcus and Jhon said toghether.  
  
Charity got all the way down the street and met up with the same type of traffic she got before all this happened." traffic" she grumbeled as she clenched the strearing wheel angrily. " scared!" she laughed as she spoke to herself " I'm not scared what's to be scared of!" she said as she turned on the radio to get her mind off of things.  
  
" hey everybody did you miss us!"  
  
" it Peaches and Cream back in our home sweet home of Harmony"  
  
" back by popular demand were giving you the touchy feely, my man broke up with me, my girl cheated sad love songs."  
  
" hum" Charity laughed.  
  
" those always hit the spot!" Cream said sarcasticly.  
  
" sure do!" peaches added" anyways here Boyz II Men with ( down on bended knee) on Hk97"  
  
'darling I , I can't explain were did we loose our world?  
  
you know it's driving me insane.  
  
And I know I just need one more chance to prove my love to you  
  
if you come back to me I'll garanty that I'll never let you go...  
  
Can we go back to the days our love was strong?  
  
can you tell me how a perfect love goes wrong?  
  
can't somebody tell how to get things back the way they used to be?  
  
oh God give me a reason I'm down on bended knee...  
  
I'll never walk again untill you come back to me...'  
  
Charity continued to drive tottally ignoring the song she was supposed to here, as she her cellphone rang.she searched for it.  
  
" hello?"  
  
"hey."  
  
"what do you want?"  
  
" you to listen to me."  
  
"fine.speak."  
  
"...I'm sorry."  
  
" yup."  
  
" I'm sorry for everything."  
  
"gee, where have I heard that before."  
  
" could you pull over?"  
  
" were in traffic Miguel I don't think that's gonna happen."  
  
" fine, I'll come see you"  
  
" what are you talking about?" Charity said as she heard a knock on her window. " oh God!" she sighed as she opened the door and slid out." why are you doing this?"  
  
"because, I love you." he said "look , I know I messed up big...but if you give me a chance I swear that I'll never hurt you again. Charity I can't change the past , but I promise to make our future worth your while."  
  
"so you expect me to let you slip this ring on my finger,so we could be happily ever after?"Charity said softly.  
  
"basiclly yeah." he said as he bend down on one knee.  
  
"oh and would you mind not turning me down, everybody's watching us" he said as they both watched the crowd of traffic fixaded on them." Standish will you marry me?"  
  
" c'mon say yes lady !" one of the passengers said.  
  
" oh please say yes the poor boy went through so much trouble."  
  
" say yes!"  
  
" so what's it gonna be? can I call you Mrs.Lopez-Fidzgerald or what?"  
  
Charity looked at the crowd, and then looked down at Miguel, she smiled and nodded " okay" she said softly as the crowd roared, Miguel slid the ring on her finger and spun her around.  
  
I knew those two could put their swollow their pride, and give into what we all knew was true.Well...at least with a little push from the most beutiful and talented narrator, yours truly. See you at the wedding. 


	15. Chapter Fifeteen The Boy I'm Gonna Marry

Chapter Fifeteen- The Boy I'm Gonna Marry.  
  
A month later...  
  
" Here comes the bride, all dressed in white, la la la la, la la la la..." Tabitha sang on her way upto Charity's room, she opened it to find Charity still fast asleep. " Charity dear it's time to wake up" she said as she shook her softly.  
  
" oh hey Tabitha what are you doing here ?" Charity said half dazed as she sat up.  
  
" Jessica and Simone are downstairs getting things organized, so they asked me to wake you."  
  
" oh."  
  
" todays your big day dear !"  
  
" it sure is!" she smirked.  
  
" I always knew you and Miguel would get married, have little ones grow old toghether..." tabittha trailed  
  
" um hum" Charity shook her head in agreement, just then she felt that familiar sensation to trow up " I think I'm gonna be sick" Charity said as she dashed towards her bathroom door.  
  
" Charity!? Charity dear are you going to be alright?" Tabitha said as she followed Charity" Jessica, Simone come quick!" they both rushed upstairs.  
  
" Jesus Charity you went on another drinking spree didn't you?" Jessica said furiously, as Charity finished trowing up falling on the bathroom floor.  
  
" no, I didn't drink at all, last night"  
  
" so what else could it be?" Simone pondered   
  
" probably her nerves, this is her wedding day" Tabitha said as they both nodded in agreement.  
  
" but we can't be too sure, I'll call my mom maybe she could give you something cause there's no way your gonna be sick on your own wedding day!" Simone said as she grabbed her cellphone, and disapeared to make the call.   
  
" everything's gonna be fine I'm telling you it's just her nerves, you know how it is with a young woman on her wedding day nervous about her wedding night." Tabitha insisted, as she helped Charity back to bed;As Jessica and Charity exchanged looks.  
  
" my mom said she'll be here any minute, all we have to do is keep Charity calm." Simone said.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
" can you believe it guys, this is the last breakfast Miguel's gonna have as a bachelor." Marcus stated as the other's agreed.  
  
"ah the memories...were really gonna miss you over here man!" Jhon said."remember the parties?"  
  
" yeah" they all said.  
  
" oh and the girls"  
  
"all those girls" they all said.  
  
" precious memories" Josh finished.  
  
" so how do you feel in a few short moments your gonna be a married man ?" Marcus asked  
  
" pretty good." Miguel said.  
  
" your not even nervous?"  
  
" not a bit."  
  
" damn you really are the king of slick."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" I'm nervous!" Charity exclaimed as she jumped from her bed.  
  
" what for I'm sure your alright." Jessica reassured her cousin.  
  
" I'm sick today of all days, you know I think that some kind of omen...maybe I should call the whole thing off."  
  
" nonesense!" Tabitha said" we'll just let Dr. Russel give you something to settle your stomach and you'll be as good as new dear you'll see."  
  
" she's here!" Simone screeched from downstairs, as she walked Eve up.  
  
" hello everyone" she said" how are you feeling Charity?"  
  
" sick to my stomach."  
  
"well have you been feeling this way for awhile?"  
  
" no, it's just this mourning I got up and..."  
  
"trew up!" Simone finished.  
  
"yeah."  
  
" I see, could Charity and I have a moment alone please? we need to talk."  
  
" okay?" they all said as they filed out.  
  
" Eve am I gonna be okay?"  
  
" of coure honey your in tip top shap I just have to ask yo a few questions okay?"  
  
" sure" Charity smilled slightly.  
  
Eve took a pad and a pen out of her bag." when last have you enganged in sexual activities?"  
  
Charity blushed a bit." a few days ago."  
  
"alright." Eve said as she began to write. " when was your last menstral period?"  
  
" two months ago."  
  
" humm?" Eve said as she continued to write." have you been having mood swings?"  
  
" acctually I have, hey you know if I didn't know any better it sounds like I'm..."  
  
Outside...  
  
"pregnant."  
  
" no Tabitha she can't be pregnant "  
  
" so your both telling me that she and Miguel were up in one of the most beautiful, romantic places on earth And they did nothing?"  
  
both Simone and Jessica looked at eachother.  
  
Inside...  
  
" Charity let's take a walk inside the bathroom, we have a little test to take."  
  
" what?"  
  
" oh don't worry, it's fast and easy." she said as she assisted Charity into the bathroom and closed the door."Now all I want you to do is..."  
  
Outside...  
  
" I can take this I wan't I'm curious to know!" Jesscia squealed" imagine if Charity really was pregnant." she said as she walked in Charity's room the other's following, as Charity and Eve walked out of the bathroom.  
  
" soo..."Simone started.  
  
" am I or am I not?" Charity said.  
  
" yeah!" Jessica said.  
  
" she won't know we have to wait a few minutes to see." and with that they all sat down on Charity's bed anxiously waiting for the results.  
  
~*~*~ 5 minutes later~*~*~  
  
" the results must be ready by now Charity, do you want to go in?"  
  
"no I'm way too nervous, please would you mind?"  
  
" no problem." Eve said as she walked into the bathroom and picked up the pregnancy test,and walked back out, Charity quickly got up from the bed, to face Eve.  
  
" so what does it say?" she said nervously.  
  
Eve studied the test, and looked up and beamed at Charity." congradulations Charity your going to be a mommy!"  
  
"mommy?" Charity said blankly as she fell back down on the bed.  
  
" Charity this is gonna be great I mean what's a better gift on a wedding day than a baby." Jessica said.  
  
" your...your right this is a great giftl;fabulous" Charity said." I better sart getting ready, the wedding is in an hour!"  
  
"shoot your right if we don't start now we'll be late!" Simone said as they helped Charity prepare.  
  
" I can't be late for this wedding!" Charity pryed as she sprinted to her closet.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" we better get to the church, don't want to be late for my own wedding" Miguel said as he started down the stairs.  
  
" alright were comming." Jhon said as he followed, with accompnyment of Josh and Marcus.  
  
" ready?" they all said.  
  
" I was born ready." Miguel said, as he smiled and opened the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" alright," Jessica said as she attached the vail to Charity's hair " were finished, just think in a few short minutes your gonna be married with child!"  
  
" yeah," Charity said in a low tone.  
  
" it sounds like Jess is more excited than you are." Simone said studing Charity.  
  
" of course I'm happy, I always wanted to have children...it's just so soon." Charity said as she walked over to her mirror.  
  
" oh." Simone said quietly.  
  
" Charity..." Jessica started.  
  
" you know what? don't even worry about this I'm probably over exageration, allot of people have kids way younger than me this is perfect!" Charity forced a smile." c'mon" she said turning around and heading towards the door. " I'm getting married!" she happilly exclaimed as she opened the door, headed downstairs and trough the door, with everyone following behind.  
  
At the church...  
  
" Kay! "   
  
" Aunt Faith" Kay beamed, as she huged her aunt.  
  
" how's the baby dear"  
  
"great."  
  
" and Fox?"  
  
" he's fine."  
  
" and most importantly how are you doing?"  
  
" great, I just can't belive it's finally hapening Miguel and Charity getting married."  
  
"I can believe it either. Honestly I after those two years I thought it never happen."  
  
" me too, I just hope they'll be as happy as me and Fox."  
  
" me too sweety."  
  
" I better go see if she's here wanna come?"  
  
" umm no I'll wait and see."  
  
" okay." Kay said as she walked to the office in the church were Charity and the other's were supposed to be." humm, there not here."   
  
Meanwhile outside the Church, Charity, Simone, Jessica and Tabitha where sprinting to get into the church hoping they weren't too late, Charity quickly opened the door and Faith quiclky closed the opening to the chapel were everyone was waiting so Miguel wouldn't see her.  
  
"thanks mom." Charity smiled, as she let the other's go to the office and she stayed behind.  
  
" no problem."faith said" you should be in the office by now, what was keeping you?"  
  
" umm, I wasn't feeling too good." Charity said as her and Faith started down the hall.  
  
" really? are you okay?"  
  
" I'm great, I'm gonna go see if everything's okay with my dress." she said as she walked into the office.  
  
" I'll help." Faith said behind her daughter.As everyone crowded around Charity preping and fixing." you know what you've all done a great job I'll finish up so you can all wait at the chapel doors" they all agreed and left Faith and Charity alone.  
  
" is everything okay in the back mom? I can't see" Charity said facing the mirror, nevously preping.  
  
" everything's perfect."faith said." sit let me fix your vail."  
  
they both were in silence as Faith fixed her vail." your not okay, I can see it in your eyes what happend back at your house?"  
  
" mom, I took a pregnancy test."  
  
" and..."  
  
" I'm pregnant."  
  
" does Miguel know?"  
  
" no I haven't told him yet."  
  
" well this is great news, how come I don't get that same feeling from you?"  
  
"it's too soon." Charity said as she got up from her chair, and walked around the office.  
  
" you could say that...but on the other hand some people go their whole lives and never get the gift of children."  
  
" and then there's Miguel what am I gonna tell him ' uh, I know we just got married and all but I'm pregnant.' "  
  
" oh stop it Miguel's gonna be happy about this."  
  
"I'm scared."  
  
" oh sweetheart I know your scared but everything's gonna be alright you'll see." Faith said as she comforted her daughter.  
  
"I'm only twenty-two, I just got my fashion business at Harmoine where I want it...what if I'm not ready to be a mother ? , I mean what if I'm a bad mother to my baby?"  
  
Faith smiled as she sat Charity down." do you know how old I was when I had you?" she said" eight-teen.I had no job, no home ,I ran away from your grand-mother, and that bastard you call your father had already left."  
  
" really?"  
  
" yup, so there I was all alone with the same worries you had would I be a good mom? could I provide for you...I took those worries all the way to the hospital room, but once I held you in my arms I just knew that everything would work out and it did, I mean look at how well you turned out; and now you're getting married and a new mommy and everything is going to be alright, even better than alright."  
  
" maybe your right."  
  
" of course I'm right." she smiled.  
  
" I love you mommy!"Charity said as she got up to hug her mom.  
  
" I love you too honey...now we better get out there were already late, as it is." she laughed.  
  
" right, let's go."Charity said as they headed out the door, and towards the chapel doors.As they got their Kay made a singnal to everyone that she was ready, and opened the chapel doors.  
  
" are you ready Charity?" Kay asked as everyone faced her.  
  
"yeah."  
  
" okay, it's showtime."she smiled as she headed down the isle.Faith and Charity watched all the bridesmades gracefully walk down the isle, she smiled as she saw the little flower girls and rin barer walk down the isle,thinking of her little one.  
  
" it's our turn honey" faith smiled, as everyone stood and Miguel was in eye view." you ready?"  
  
she smiled before she answered " I was born ready."  
  
'today I met the boy I'm gonna marry, he's all I've wanted all my life and even more.  
  
he smiled and me and see the music started playing here comes the bride as he walked trough the door.  
  
today I met the boy I wanna marry the boy who's life and dream and love I wanna share,  
  
before my hand I saw a band of gold before me, the band of gold I always hoped I'd wear...  
  
" Charity...?"  
  
" humm?"  
  
" your not walking?"  
  
" oh right" Charity said as she began, to walk closer to Miguel.  
  
When we kissed I felt a sweet sensation, I hope it wasn't just my imagination  
  
Today I met the boy I'm going to marry he's just what I've been waiting for oh yeah!  
  
with every kiss oh this is it my heart keeps saying, Today I met the boy I'm going to marry...  
  
" dearly beloved we are here today to join Charity Standish & Miguel Lopez-Fidzgerald in holly matremony...who here gives the bride away?" The priest questioned.  
  
" I do." faith said as she sat down.  
  
When we kissed I felt a sweet sensation, I hope it wasn't just my imagination  
  
Today I met the boy I'm going to marry he's just what I've been waiting for oh yeah!  
  
with every kiss oh this is it my heart keeps saying, Today I met the boy I'm going to marry...  
  
" do you Charity Standish promise to love and cherish Miguel trough sickness and health, t'ill death do you part?"  
  
" I do." Charity said as she took the ring and made an effort to place it on Miguel's finger, and dropped it. "oops" she smiled and laughed as she went to pick it up.  
  
" do you Miguel Lopez-Fidzgerald promise to love and cherish Charity trough sickness and health, t'ill death do you part?"  
  
" I do." Miguel said as he calmly slipped the ring on Charity's finger.  
  
"then by the state of New England, I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." the priest annoced, as they kisssed " please stand---" the priest was abbruptly cut of by Miguel signaling to wait a minute while him and Charity kissed a bit longer. " that's enough!" he said as Miguel picked Charity up and whisked her down the isle, " and their goes Mr and Mrs Lopez-Fidzgerald please stand." he finished as everyone clapped.  
  
" thank you." he whispered as they headed outside.  
  
" for what!?" she smiled.  
  
" giving me another chance." Charity just smiled as they walked down the church steps.  
  
" congradulations" David said as he crept up behind the two.  
  
" oh, thank you." they both said.  
  
" yes, well I'd like to take some pictures by the garden with the wedding party before you go."  
  
" sure." Charity said,as she signaled everyone to the garden.Both Charity and Miguel stood back as everyone pilled into the garden.  
  
" this wedding was so beautiful."  
  
" seriously man." Josh said handing Marcus a kleenex.  
  
"I always knew Charity and Miguel would end up together." Jhon said sheepishly.  
  
"I promised myself I wouldn't cry."  
  
" ah man me too!"  
  
Jhon said on the verge of crying "...me three." as they embarked on a group hug.  
  
" look at them, crying like a pack of school girls" Fox comented as he turned to Kay.  
  
" seriously." Kay smiled " good wedding though."  
  
" yeah, but it would of never happened without you baby."Fox said as he kissed Kay on her forehead.  
  
" I know."  
  
" it's moments like this that I really miss Reese" Jessica said as she looked over at Charity and Miguel.  
  
" too bad he couldn't make it."  
  
" yeah."  
  
"miss my best buds wedding...no way!" someone said from behind Jessica, as Simone went to console her boyfrined.  
  
" Reese!"  
  
" hey sugar bear."  
  
she hit him"never leave me ever again!" she said in all seriousness.  
  
" I don't plan to, I have something to ask you..." he started  
  
" Miguel...?"  
  
" yeah?" he said turning to Charity.  
  
" I have something to tell you."  
  
" really I have something to tell you too.so, shoot."  
  
" I'm pregnant."   
  
" alright everyone say cheese!" and with that word from David everyone paused and turned to the camera and smiled.  
  
"...pregnant." he said blankly, as Charity looked down at her cute wedding sandals.  
  
"yeah I took the test today, with Eve...it was positive." they both searched the crowd for Eve who gave the wto a thumbs up!  
  
"well this is news..."  
  
" I know were a little young,and our businesses just got on their feet and were not really at the point in our lives to really be parents right now..." she started.  
  
"not in the point of our lives... are you kidding this is great!" Miguel beamed.  
  
" it is?" Charity asked surprisingly.  
  
" yeah, I was gonna tell you I re-modeled that house on the hill for us to live in."  
  
" you're kidding."  
  
" no, I've been working on it for weeks."he said"by this time next week it'll be ready for us...and the baby."  
  
" I can't believe you didn't tell me."  
  
" It wouldn't of been a surprise."  
  
" all this time..."  
  
"who's the idiot now!" he laughed.  
  
" I can't belive I almost didn't marry you."she said as she faced him.  
  
"yeah, I can't believe I almost let you." he smiled as he kissed her." I would of been an idiot then" they both laughed, as they walked from the garden towards their limo.  
  
Today I met the boy I'm going to marry.'  
  
Hey it's Charity, and if you were wondering since I'm a married woman and I tricked Kay into it I get to narrate this time! anyways so after a week me and Miguel moved into the house on the hill it's great really.Were doing great, everyone down in Harmony is doing great infact Jessica and Reese are engaged to be married! who would of thought huh ? guess we started a trend!, and that about it acctualy. If you would of told me a year ago, that I'd go on a trip and fall back in love with one of my arch enemies...I would of though you were nuts.Funny how things change but...always stay the same.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
**Note To Reader** Hey! I just wanted to thank everyone for all them wicked reviews again, I appriciate each and evryone of them and I'll be sure to have a new story for y'all in awhile, I just have to come up with a wicked plot! and I'll try to keep on writing for Our Story so if you haven't read that one yet, pop over and check it. 


End file.
